


Whumptober 2019 Irondad

by Slythernpuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bombs, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Italian Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shaky Hands, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Whumptober 2019, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythernpuff/pseuds/Slythernpuff
Summary: First time writing and doing a Whumptober based on the tumblr prompt featuring our favorite spiderbaby and iron dad.  Tags will be added as days go by!#7 Tear StainedMistake.  That’s all he kept hearing for the rest of the day.  He would hear it as kids would look at him in the hallway, whispering to their friends.  He would see the teachers give him pity glances.  Kept hearing Flash teasing him the whole day while telling anyone around who would listen.The worst part about it, he wasn’t the first and he had heard it from many people, people he never even met or knew. ‘Mistake’ wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last.





	1. Shaky Hands

Taking a deep breath Peter smiled as he breathed in the cool fall air. The leaves crunched beneath him as he walked away from the house and towards the field  
that Mr. Stark had built. The sun was just beginning to set causing the leaves to glow like embers, surrounding him from above and below as they started to fall.

Humming to himself he appreciated his surroundings and understood why Mr. Stark had moved out here. It was peaceful, much different than New York.  
New York was as lively as ever, especially with everyone coming back from the Snap, or as everyone referred to as “the blip.” While Peter still had his love for the city, his city, he also needed to escape. Weekends were now dedicated to leaving the city and relaxing at the lake house. School was starting to come back into session for both Peter and Morgan, delayed due to the snap. The Stark family moving to the city during the weekdays to be closer to school but escaping the chaos to go back to their cozy home.

The only sounds he could hear out here was the gentle crash of the waves against the dock from the lake, the dwindling of birds chirping as they retreated to their nests for the night, the Avengers laughing and the piling of logs from afar. Mr. Stark had decided that they needed to have a bonfire to celebrate the change of seasons and start of school. Everyone knew it was also to celebrate the fact that everyone was back together, a family once again.  
“Where are your gloves?” a voice asked snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

“I don’t need them.” Peter replied as he stole a marshmallow from the bag Morgan was holding.

“Uh uh, nope. You are going to take your little spider butt and march it right back into that house and get a pair of gloves Underroos.”

“Jesus Stark, calm down it’s 55 degrees out not 25” Bucky laughed as Sam started making clucking sounds in the background.

“Don’t care if it’s 95, spiderbaby here can’t thermoregulate and I already learned that the hard way. He knows the rules, all body parts need to be covered  
appropriately or he does not partake in the fun” Tony stated. “Wilson have you finally lost your mind? What are you doing” he asked the clucking man.

“Impersonating you, you old mother hen” Sam replied causing the group to laugh and Pepper to shake her head laughing while helping Morgan set up the smores station.

Rolling his eyes the mechanic turned his attention back to the teenager who was starting to develop him pout face. “Don’t you start…”

“But Mr. Stark” Peter whined exaggerating his name.

“And you started” Tony replied taking a deep breath. “I don’t want to hear it kiddo”

“I promise that I am completely warm. You’re making me wear a long sleeve, a hoodie and heavy jacket plus a hat! I don’t need gloves, I promise I will put my  
hands in my jacket or run inside and get gloves if I get cold.”

“Oh you promise? Just like you promised that time we built a snowman and I had to bring a Peter popsicle home?” Tony replied narrowing his eyes.

“Peter Pop!” Morgan exclaimed.

“Yes Morguna, something we do not like.” The father replied ruffling her hair.

“Please” begged the child who’s puppy brown eyes sparkled.

“Fine. One shot Pete. Got it? Not messing around on this one” Tony replied shaking his head as he started building up the fire.

“Promise” Peter smiled before taking a seat next to Pepper and Morgan.

An hour later the bonfire was in full swing. Bucky and Steve sharing old stories of them messing around as kids and Morgan questioned them on history. Clint and Sam were wrestling a far to see who had better hand to hand combat while Rhodney judged telling them they were both idiots. Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Natasha were quietly conversing while Peter helped himself to another smores.

“Peter told me he was going to Harvard” Bruce said to Tony who was having a side conversation.

“Like hell he is. MIT is the only school fit for him and he knows that. Don’t you Roo?” Tony smiled while Pepper and Natasha rolled their eyes.

“Sure thing Mr. Stark” Peter laughed while reaching for another piece of chocolate.

Peter felt something land on his hands, glancing down he noticed the brown flake. He suddenly found himself not able to breath, not recognizing the pop, crackles and laughs around him. Another brown flake made its way to his milky skin. He felt nauseas, dizzy from no air coming in his lungs. Why couldn’t he breath?

‘This can’t be happening. Not again. No no no’ Peter thought as he saw his hands turn to ash. Looking up he suddenly realized the orange glow was not from the comfortable fire, instead he found himself on the orange dusty planet that he never wanted to see again.

“No.” Peter choked out. “Please no. Please, someone help me!” Glancing down at his hands he was unable to see them, his eye sight blurring. Suddenly he was  
back on Titan when he was staring at his hands which were slowly disappearing before he disappeared in Mr. Starks arms.

“Mr. Stark. Tony. Please. I don’t want to go. Please. Tony. Please. Help me” Peter tried to scream choking on his tears. “I can’t breathe”

“Pete..” a voice called form the distance.

“No no no. I want… please.. Mr. Star… T..ny Please I want..,Tony” Peter cried hearing the voice from a distance but he knew he was alone. Alone on this planet.  
Alone in death.

“Peter!”

“I don’t want to die. Please I don’t want to go. Not again.” Peter sobbed. Was he underwater? Everything sounded muffled. He couldn’t feel anything. He  
couldn’t feel his hands!

“Peter.. Roo… look at me” a voice cried.

“I can’t feel my hands. They’re gone. I don’t want to go..” Peter exclaimed. His voice gargled by tears. Where was everyone? Why couldn’t anyone understand he  
didn’t have hands anymore.

“No they’re not baby. Your hands are right here. You’re right here with me. I need you to breathe for me kiddo”

“Tony..?” Peter choked out, feeling a pressure around him. Something solid that was grounding him making him feel like he was whole.

“Right here Roo, right here. I need you to take deep breaths. Breathe in with me…. and exhale.” Tony replied taking deep breaths with Peter as he pressed his  
forehead to the child.

“My hands..” Peter cried.

“Are right here Open your eyes baby. Your hands are right here, they’re here with me and they’re with you.” Tony reassured, gripping the hands tighter as his  
thumbs gently rubbed them over.

Finally able to get some air in his lungs he could breathe. He could feel the crisp air entering and exiting his shaking lungs as he caught his breath from sobbing.

More importantly he could feel the warmth of the fire and the gentle brush of fingers on his hands.

'His hands'.

Opening his eyes he could see the strong calloused hands that were covering his small structure shaking hands. He couldn’t control his hands, couldn’t get them to stop shaking. Glancing up he noticed just how closely his mentor was. Kneeled down in front of him the inventor was gripping his hands, eyes full of concern.

“There he is.” Tony whispered, reaching up to wipe some of the tears from the boys face while still gripping the boys shaking hands in one of his larger hands.

“I…. I couldn’… there was…” Peter tried to choke out. Now embarrassed of his overreacting. ‘You ruined the whole night’ he thought as he closed his eyes  
attempting to stop his hands from shaking.

“Shhh just keep breathing for me Roo.” The man whispered gripping the teenager’s hands to reassure him.

“I… sorry” the boy whispered. His face red and refusing to meet the mans eyes as he took in the silence. He could still hear the heart beats of the others meaning they were still around but just watching.

“Nope. Nothing to apologize for kiddo.” the man reassured still stroking the trembling hands.

“I was there again… my hands were disappearing again.. look” Peter replied, pulling his hands away from his father figures solid grip.

“I am looking kiddo, you know what I see? I see perfectly good sticky spiderbaby hands.”

“You don’t understand.. they were starting to…” Peter trailed off as he noticed the brown speck now on his jeans. Moving a trembling hand to the flake he brushed against it noticing it was only ash from the fire.

Tony noticing what captured the boy’s attention closed his eyes sighing silently, attempting to calm his racing heart as well. Grabbing the child’s hands, he brought them to his lips giving both a gentle kiss.

“You’re right here with me. No one is taking you from me. No one will ever take you from me again, you got that Roo? You’re solid.” The man reassured him  
repeatably kissing and squeezing the unsteady hands.

“I just… I thought.. I thought I saw” Peter murmured.

“I know kiddo. I know, but you’re not there anymore. You’re safe. I am not letting anything happen to you again, okay baby? Tony replied, taking the boy’s hands in one of his hands while the other gently brushed the boys curly hair back.

“Yeah” Peter breathed out, suddenly tired from the attack.

“Ok” Tony whispered as he slowly got up.

“Don’t go!” Peter exclaimed eyes opening in a panic. As childish as he felt at the moment he couldn’t bear the thought of Tony leaving him.

“Not going anywhere kiddo, just moving to sit next you.” Tony reassured as he moved to the empty seat next to him, now noticing it was vacant.

Leaning towards the man Peter breathed out all the tension that was still inside of him, falling into his protector. Tony shifted the boy slightly until Peter was  
comfortably leaning against his chest, still hold the boys trembling hands.

“They won’t stop” Peter whispered.

“Then I will hold them until they do, and once they do stop I’ll hold them until you know you’re solid and that you aren’t going anywhere.” Tony replied kissing the boys hair and resting his cheek on the curly head.

Exhaling slowly Peter closed his eyes feeling the day catch up to him, more so the past couple minutes. Snuggling closer to his mentors chest he felt the tension leave his body as well as sleep start to slowly take over. He could start hearing the chatter start up quietly around him. A quiet “he okay?” to Tony whispering “he’s good” before placing another kiss on his head.

Quickly the boy felt himself losing the battle to stay awake, comfortable physically and knowing he was in the safest place in the world, his father’s arms. Even before he lost conscious he could still feel the gentle rub of calloused fingers reassuring him that his hands were there and solid.


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 for Whumptober. This is AU and set sometime around or right before Iron-Man 2. In this chapter Peter is Tony’s biological son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. This one is a lengthy one!

It was a race against the clock, a race Tony was unwilling to lose. He couldn’t even fathom the thought of not getting there in time, refused to even think about what would happen. His son, his baby, his beautiful smart boy was in danger and it was all Tony’s fault.

The day had started off as any other. Tony had drove his son to work before going to the Malibu office, dropping the small 8-year-old off for the day. Parking the car, he walked to the back opening the car door noticing his little monster had already unbuckled himself from the booster, kicking his feet that still couldn’t touch the ground.

“Why do I still have to sit in this daddy?” the small voice asked.

“You know the rules baby. You have to be yay high to ride as a big boy” Tony replied lifting his hands up about 5 feet high.

“But I am a big boy! Tommy was telling everyone he doesn’t have to sit in one.” The voice chirped.

“Well I don’t care what Tommy has to say pipsqueak. You are only 50 pounds soaking wet and we need to work on getting some meat on these bones” Tony laughed as he pinched and shook the scrawny arms. The father had always been concerned about the child’s smaller structure even though the doctors continually reassured him that it was normal for preemies to be smaller.

“And be strong like you.” Peter answered raising his arms to show off his ‘guns’ to the smiling father.

“Yeah kiddo, just like your old man. Stronger in fact.” Lifting the small boy out of the booster and setting him on the ground. “Now do you have everything? Backpack?”

“Check!” Turning to show off the little ninja turtle backpack.

“Lunch?”

“Check!” Lifting up the ironman lunch pail to the fathersamusement. His son was the biggest ironman fan out there and his bambi brown eyes lit up with excitement when he saw it in the store.

“Inhaler, homework, and notebook”

“Daddy! We already went over all of this. I got everything!” the boy said twisting and turning as he watched all the kids make their way inside, eager to join them as he loved his school and his teacher.

“Hmm I feel like we are missing something.” The man pondered as the child stared up at him with inquisitive eyes. “Oh yeah..this” bending down he repeatedly kissed the boys check, smooshing the baby face which was erupting with giggles.

“Da…daddy stop” Peter cried laughing uncontrollably from both the kisses and the tickles that his father was giving causing him to squirm closer to the man’s chest even though he tried to get away. Smiling the man pulled away a bit before giving one last kiss to the honey scented curly hair.

“Have a good day. Learn lots and be good for Ms. Carpentier. I have to work a little later today so Happy is going to scoop you up after school to bring you home, but you don’t have to be good for him.” The father winked.

“You’re silly”

“Me? Never. Now march, get in that school and show them who’s boss.”

“I love you” the child replied giving his dad one last hug. “Love you too” the father smiled giving one last squeeze before tapping the boy gently to push him towards the school.

The child took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him towards the school. Turning around one last time to give a small wave by the door before walking in. Smiling the father felt his heart full of joy. Watching his son was one of his favorite activities. Scratch that, anything to do with his son had become his favorite activity. Ever since he found out he was going to be a father he was an absolute mess knowing he wouldn’t be fit however all of that changed once he held the small baby who wrapped his little finger around his thumb. From that moment on he was hooked, anything and everything revolved around Peter and his happiness and safety.

Knowing the child was now safe in school he made his way back in the car resenting the meeting he had in the next hour with the board.

* * *

“This is Tony Stark, I am unable to come to the phone for people who get upset when they loose in the boxing ring. If you could leave a tone after the beep this message will be erased.

“Hey Jackass” Happy barked into the phone.

“Woah there! Happy you are surrounded by little ears right now and should act ‘happy’. Tony smirked as he adjusted the wiring to a new prototype he was working on noticing it was 3:10 and Peter had just gotten out of school.

“Yeah that’s the thing, I am surrounded by all sorts of little Rugratz except yours. Would have been nice if you told me you were picking him up instead of me having to fight through Los Angeles traffic…”

“What!” Tony questioned cutting Happy off sitting upright in his chair. “I didn’t pick him up or instruct anyone else to do so” now pacing in his office, heart beating out of his chest.

Silence was met from the other line before a curt “I’ll do a sweep of the school and ask the facility if anyone knows where he is. I’m sure he’s fine boss.”

Unable to think about anything but the whereabouts of his son Tony paced as he gripped the phone tighter, waiting for any news from Happy.

‘He’s okay, he just got held up in class probably talking about dinosaurs again. He’s okay. He’s okay’ Tony told himself breathing deeply as he tried to calm his racing heart.

“Boss…” a grave voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“Talk to me Happy. Where is he?” Tony replied, voice stern refusing to think anything was wrong with his son.

“Boss.. Tony… It’s not good. He walked out and no one has seen him but…”

“But what. What Happy?!” Tony exclaimed clutching the phone so tightly he thought he may crush it.

“His lunch box was found hidden under a bush. School security and I are about to review footage, but Tony I recommend that you get down here as soon as you can.” Happy sighed.

Clicking the phone off Tony stared out the window in utter disbelief. A couple hours ago his boy was fine, was safe. Now… now he had no idea.

‘Please. Please if anyone is up there, please let my boy be okay’ Tony pled before grabbing his keys and sprinting to his car.

Getting to the school was a blur. Tony couldn’t recall what roads he took or how fast he was going. All he kept thinking was his son was somewhere he didn’t permit. He prayed this was just one giant misunderstanding and Peter was reading in a classroom somewhere or hiding on the playground perfectly content. Somewhere safe where Tony could shake him and put him in timeout for the rest of his life for making him worry but relieved to know he was okay.

Arriving at the school his heart sank as he took in the scene in front of him. Police and crime tap was set up in front of the school. Dozens of cops hanging out in front talking to what seemed to be faculty members and parents.

“This can’t be real. This has to be a nightmare.” Tony breathed out unshed tears stinging his eyes.

“Boss! Tony!” he heard someone call barely registering the voice, barely registering anything as his eyes glanced from the yellow tape, the blinding blue and red lights. His eyes kept searching, looking for Peter hoping that he was just scared annow that Tony was here he would run to him.

“Tony” Happy shook Tony out of his thoughts, hand resting on the inventors shoulders. Happy’s demeanor was stoic. His face was fierce, high on alert while his eyes held a concern he knew was both for him and his boy.

“Where… what.. Pete..” Tony whispered breathlessly.

“Breathe” Happy replied, tightening his hold on the mansshoulder.

“Where’s my son? Where’s my baby Hap?” 

Sighing Happy closed his eyes before responding pulling up a small screen. “Footage shows Pete exiting the school at 3:02 pm there was a black vehicle parked in the front of the school since 2:35 pm. No one thought anything of it since a lot of parents hang out to wait for their kids. When Pete exited he hung out by the front gate and well…”

Tony watches the footage while Happy explains. He sees his son walk out gripping the handles of the backpack over his shoulders. Watches him walk to the gate and crouch down to play with the blades of grass, watches as a man in a black hoodie exits the vehicle and quickly grabs his son. Watches as his son, his baby, fight and squirm in the attackers arms before going limp as the man holds a towel to his face…chloroform he thinks.

Turning away he placed his hands on his knees. This could not be happening, he just saw him. They were going to watch Monsters Inc. tonight to celebrate the end of a long week. This was not in the plan, this was never in the plan, he made steps to make sure this would never happen.

Standing up he made his way through the door, anger consuming him. Agony consuming him, unable to get the image of his boy crying out from when he was grabbed, unable to unsee the little body going limp in someone else’s arms. Marching towards the school he sees the principal chatting with the authorities, security next to him.

“How dare you!” Tony seethes causing everyone to turn their attention towards him and Happy who was running behind him trying to stop the man. “How fucking dare you. I add new security cameras to this school, donate more than anyone and all I ask, all I ask is that you keep my boy safe and you couldn’t even do that.”

“Tony, relax” Happy whispered.

“Don’t tell me to relax. Not right now, not when my son is god knows where because these idiots can’t do their job of keeping their students safe.”

“Mr. Stark, please I can assure you we are doing everything to find your son..” the school head of security replied.

“Assure… you can assure me” Tony laughed. “Just like how you assured me that this school was the best, just like how you assured me that Peter would be safe? Yeah you can take your ‘assurances’ and stick them right up your…”

“Tony!” a new voice yelled causing Tony to turn around taking his attention from the security guard who he so desperately wanted to hit.

“Rhodney” Tony whispered shoulders losing their tension as he watched his best friend make his way over.

“I came as soon as I heard.” Rhodney huffed out of breath from making his way through the crowds now starting to form.

“Rhodes.. my son, my baby he’s.. he’s” Tony choked moving his left hand to run his fingers through his now unruly hair closing his eyes.

“I know Tones. I know. I am already working on it. Amber alert is out and a 207 has been filed with the authorities. I’ve also got my guys looking into this. We are going to get him back. He’s going to be okay, he just needs his dad to be strong right now.” Rhodney answered gently squeezing the man’s shoulder.

“Strong. Right.” Tony sighed now flashing back to his conversation with his son earlier that day. ‘_Be strong like you_’ he heard a little voice echo in his head.

Leaving the group he made his way back to his car in a hurry, Rhodney and Happy moving quickly to follow.

“Tones. Tony. Hey! Where are you going?” Rhodney yelled as they made their way towards the orange R8.

“I need to be strong” Tony whispered more towards himself as he opened the trunk and removed a silver brief case.

“Tony, no. He doesn’t need Ironman right now, he needs his father.” Rhodney reaching his arm out to stop the man from opening the briefcase.

“Well lucky for him he gets both.” Tony replied determined to get in that suit and track down whoever the hell it was that had the audacity to take his boy from him.

Before Rhodney could swipe the briefcase away from him Tony felt a quick buzz from his front pocket. Pulling out the phone quickly Tony glanced down to see an unknown number texting him. Opening the text his lungs and heart stopped working, everything was going dark, maybe the shrapnel had finally killed him. He could no longer keep himself upright as he started to feel his collapse. Ingrained in his mind a single photo beforeeverything went black, Peter strapped to a chair unconscious to a chair surrounded by gasoline barrels, a bomb to his chest with a sign that read ‘tick tock.’

Tony woke up on his couch in the living room noticing that it was now dusk. Blinking his eyes awake he wondered if this had all been a terrible dream, he knew it was untrue. The house was too quiet, typically he could hear the gentle pitter patter of tiny footsteps upstairs, the childlike giggles or the gentle hum of the television playing some sort of Disney movie. Instead he heard the harsh whispers from his kitchen. Groaning he sat up and looked at his watch, 7:16. Four hours had gone by and his son was still not in his arms.

Making his way towards the kitchen he noted Pepper on the phone in the corner speaking quietly yet assertively into the phone, Happy dealing with three agents, one of which was typing away on a laptop. He then noticed Rhodney using his dashboard speaking quietly to JARVIS consumed by whatever he was looking at not even realizing the man was there until he stood next to him.

The room went quiet as they glanced at the father.

“Where is he?” Tony whispered voice rough from unshed tears.

“We have him narrowed down to 20 locations.” Rhodney whispered back not taking his eyes off the query search that was running on the monitor in front of them.

Nodding his head tony focused his attention on the query JARVIS was running through a database.

“There’s something else.” Rhodney whispered clearing his throat.

The father turned his attention to his longest friend, staring blankly in both hope and terror. Hope that they found something and terror that he was too late.

“There is a live feed, Happy has been monitoring it and JARVIS has been recording running tests to find out the location but this guy is smart Tony. He’s having the signal ping in all kinds of locations. Originally it was pinging from over 200, we now have that narrowed to 20.” Rhodney continued while running more calculations.

“How much more time?” Tony whispered, pleading for more time.

“45 minutes” Rhodney barely breathed out but Tony heard it, his gut twisting.

“Where.. where’s the video?” Tony replied his voice shaking in fear.

“You don’t need to see that man.”

“Don’t. Don’t tell me what I need to see.” Tony growled. “That’s my kid Rhodney. That’s my son so if I want to see that video I have a right. Not to mention I am the smartest people in this room.”

“Don’t forget I went to the same school as you Tony. I’m not saying I am smarter, but I am trained for this unlike you. I was trained to think and not let my emotions control me and yes, I am having a tough time doing so when my nephew is god knows where, but I am controlled. I’m trying to save you man, you don’t need to witness that video.”

“Yeah I do. Even if it isn’t now I’ll watch it down the line and…” Tony choked “if something happens and it happened because I didn’t watch that’s on me. My baby is…de.. it’s on me.”

“Okay. I’ll be in here but Tony, don’t torture yourself. I’ll be here narrowing down results, I’ll let you know if I have any updates.”

Nodding his head Tony walked back towards the living room. Moving to the far couch away and out of sight from everyone. Hands shaking as he pulled out his phone opening the screen. “J, could you please send the video of Peter to me, start it from the beginning.” Tony quietly asked the AI.

“Yes sir.” JARVIS replied somberly, as if AIs could be sad.

The screen was black before a single image of Peter was displayed. Tony’s breath catching in his throat as he watched his baby tied helplessly to the chair, a position he should never be in. The ropes were tight and there was a gag in his mouth as his head hung low, still unconscious from when they first snatched him. Dozens of black barrels surrounding him which Tony knew contained gasoline. Movement disrupted the video as a man entered the camera. Tony watched as the man gently strapped something across Peter’s chest, heart breaking as he knew what it was while the man messed with the buttons until the timer started.

“Let’s send this over to daddy huh?” A voice chuckled and the soft shutter could be heard from the cellphone.

Time went on and suddenly movement stirred from his son. Slowly lifting his head the child tried to move his fist to his eyes before realizing he couldn’t. A heartbreaking whimper escaping his throat before his brown bambi eyes looked around the room nervously.

“Ahh the prodigal prince awakens.” A voice sneered.

“Who are you? Where’s my daddy?” Peter quivered, attempting to curl into himself, making himself seem almost more impossibly smaller than the 8-year-old already was.

“Daddy is a little busy right now so he told me to take care of you. We’re going to have an explosive time.” The man grinned eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

“I want my daddy now.” Peter cried, lip trembling as his large doe eyes filled with tears.

“Bratty little thing aren’t you? Making demands when you are in no position to. Well you know what? Doesn’t matter what you want because in 5 hours your daddy isn’t even going to be able to find you.”

Peter looked at the man eyes full of questions and fear as the man talked.

“Aw you poor little thing.” The man taunted as he walked towards the trembling child “see this black box right here. It’s a bomb you know what that does?”

Peter’s eyes widened with fright as he choked down a cry, tears streaming down his face.

“Good. Glad you’re smart enough to understand what’s going to happen to you.”

“What do you want?” the little voice choked out, voice trembling.

“From you? Nothing. From your father? Don’t really want anything from him either. You see kid, some men just like to watch the world burn. I don’t want anything from anyone except for your father to know how powerless he truly is. That bomb that’s going to kill you? Old weapon manufactured from dear old daddy. You see I am not going to kill you kid, your father is.” The man jeered with a threatening smile on his face.

Openly crying Peter tried to wiggle his way out “I want daddy. Daddy!” Peter screamed.

“Scream all you want kid. Daddy’s not coming for you.” The man replied walking away and towards the camera “makes the home movie even more enjoyable” he whispered so only Tony could hear.

Tony watched in agony as his child was left alone tugging and struggling to unleash himself from the ropes around him. Crying out for him and anyone who could hear him.

“Daddy.” A shaking voice sobbed choking on the tears and snot that was running down his face.

“I’m right here baby. Daddy’s coming for you. Shh” Tonywhispered tears streaming down his own face as he tried to console Peter through the video.

Footage flash forwarded showing Peter crying, sniffling and trying to get out. Every thirty minutes the man would come in and start to terrorize the child. Taunting that time was almost up, daddy wasn’t coming, no one was coming for him. Telling the child that soon he would be nothing but a distant memory, dust to this earth.

Tony growled as the man terrorized his child while brushing his hair mockingly, he vowed then and there that he would torture this man before giving him the pleasure of death.

“You know what they call victims from bombs? Refer to them as pink mist because that’s all that is left of them. Soon you’re going to be nothing but pink mist on these walls. Although who knows maybe the gas tanks will just burn any blood you have, leave nothing, no trace of you. What do you think kid? Think you’ll explode first, or do you think you’ll burn? Feel that antagonizing flame as it eats your skin away, you’ll feel the flames erupt inside you, your body expanding until the pain gets to be too much and you just go everywhere.”

Peter whimpered trying not to show the man how afraid he was. He tried to be brave like his dad. All he wanted right now is to be curled up in his dads lap who would gently stroke his back watching Monsters Inc. 

“No answer?” The man taunted pulling a lighter out of his pocket and flickering it on and off. “Maybe we don’t wait for the bomb to go off, maybe I set this place on fire right now. There’s enough gas tanks in here that this place would blow after a solid 2 minutes once the flames hit the barrels. Let’s find out.”

Peter let out a wail as the lighter fell body shaking uncontrollably as he waited for his fate just before the man caught it in his hand at the last minute. Seeing the lighter now tucked away Peter began to hyperventilate, sobbing unable to catch his breath as his body tried to find a way to eliminate the stress.

“Oh man that’s just priceless. You really are a baby” the man laughed as he pointed to the wetness that was now starting to form around Peters jeans. “Ah don’t worry kid I’m just messing you still have another hour or so.” He continued still laughing as he made his way out of the frame and out of the room.

Tony closed his eyes watching the scene in front of him. The man was right for the first time in his life he felt powerless. He would rather live Afghanistan over and over then to watch another minute of this. To watch another minute of Peter in harm’s way, his innocent boy didn’t deserve this.

“Daddy” Peter choked out on the film. “Daddy please. Daddy.” The words seemed to be the only thing the boy could get out.

“You’re so strong baby, daddy is coming. Hold on a bit longer, you’re so strong so brave.” Tony whispered before getting up. He needed to do something to help, he couldn’t just sit here waiting for the inedible and he refused to watch what this psychopath wanted him to see.

Walking back to the kitchen he noticed the determination on Rhodney’ s face. “What do we got?” Tony asked his voice shaking still overwhelmed by what he watched and what continued to play out for him.

“I have it narrowed down to three locations. Two 20 miles away from here and from each other. Tony we are going to have to separate, it’s our best shot. We get a group of three and each group goes to each location.”

“It’s too risky.” Tony said shaking his head. He can’t show up at one of the locations and it not be the one.

“It’s our only shot. We only have 25 minutes left and at this rate we’ll just be getting there in time. I’ve split the team up to have the agents go to the spot in Long Island, Happy’s team will go to New Jersey and you and I will go up north. That location is a solid 40 miles away so we’ll be cutting it close even with the suits.”

“I need you in Long Island. What if that’s the location and people who don’t even know grab Peter? I need someone at each location who knows him.”

“You can’t go alone. What if it’s a trap and he gets you too.”

“Then he gets me. I need you in Long Island, for Peter.” Tony growled. He didn’t care if this psycho got him, as long as his baby was safe and with someone he knew, then he would be okay.

“I’ll go with them.” Pepper piped up. “Peter knows me, I’ll go with them and I’ll keep him safe until you get there Tony. I promise.”

Nodding his head, he closed his eyes before agreeing to the plan. The three groups set out to their designated locations. Tony and Rhodney flying as fast as possible in the suits to their location.

Upon their arrival they noticed the abandoned warehouse along the Hudson river. It was quiet, dark not a noise could be heard but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t anyone in there.

“We only have 5 minutes.” Rhodney said glancing at the running clock they had going.

“J any heat sensors in there?” Tony whispered praying his boy was here.

“One sir. I am detecting someone on the 4th floor of the building in the right wing.” The AI replied.

“All I need.” Tony replied powering up the suit before he was sent backwards, Rhodney flying the opposite direction crashing into a tree. Dizzy Tony looked up and noticed the guy had some sort of gadget in his hands.

“Mr. Stark! You made it! A pleasure really. I am a big fan, honestly I can’t believe I am meeting the merchant of death.” The man replied smiling.

Growling Tony attempted to power up his suit only to notice that it wasn’t working. Surprised eyes looked up at the man.

“Like this bad boy?” The man asked grinning when he noticed the inventor’s expression. “It’s a highly powered EMP. Your suit and comms are toast for the next 30 minutes or so. Which is great for me because I only need about…. Oh 4 more minutes.” Grinning back at the inventor after checking his watch.

“Please don’t do this.” Tony pleaded removing himself from the ironman suit noticing no movement at all from Rhodney. He was on his own and he was too far away to think of a clever way to get by the man. At his calculation he wouldn’t have enough time to get by the man, make his way into the warehouse, get to the 4th floor and get Peter out.

“You’re too late” The man could read his thoughts, could see what his mind was calculating. “However, I am not a cruel man so for that reason I am going to let you have some last goodbyes.” Reaching into his pocked the man pulled out a burner before placing it on speaker.

“Petey buddy there is someone here to talk to you.” The man smiled, winking at Tony.

“Peter baby! You’re going to be okay I am going to get you.” Tony yelled attempting to make his way to the warehouse, unable to move fast as his ankle seemed to be messed up from being blasted backwards.

“Daddy! Daddy!” a voice screamed. He could hear his baby both on the phone and in the distance. A loud bang echoing. So close yet so far.

“Right here bambino! Daddy is right here. You’re going to be just fine.” Tony shouted still attempting to make his way over.

“1 more minute.’ The man smirked making a tick tock sound with his tongue.

There was nothing Tony could do. It was impossible for him to make his way in, he was too far out. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, if Peter died… when Peter died, he would kill this son of bitch and then he would gladly welcome death. There was no point to life without Peter.

“Bambi can you hear me. Are you listening to me.”

“Yes.” A smile voice sniffled.

“I love you so much baby. You are so brave. My brave baby boy. You are going to be just fine you hear me? Daddy is going to be there soon, I am coming for you.”

“I love you too daddy” the small voice squeaked back.

“God baby you and I we’re going to watch all the Disney movies this weekend. Whatever you want to watch you got it. You’re so perfect. I love you so much bambi….’ Tony cried voice getting cut off my a loud explosion, his vision going white as he is sent back.

Glass shattered as the building exploded, the noise deafening. Tony watching feeling like he was in a dream. Everything sounded like he was underwater. Everything was muffled but he kept hearing some sort of animal. The animal sounded like it was being tortured, it sounded awful. It’s wailed echoing all around the property. Tony wondered where it was coming from until he noticed the noise as coming from him.

On his knees Tony couldn’t stop the gut-wrenching cries that left his mouth. Watching the flames burn brighter and brighter he agonized over what just happened. Another sob escaped his mouth as he screamed as loudly as he possibly could.

“Yes, I guess it is quite sad.” The man mused as he watched the flames dance on one another.

Narrowing his eyes he noticed the man’s back turned from him. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. The only person in his life that that made him good was gone. This man had taken him from him, so Tony was going to take everything from him.

Adrenaline hit him like it never had before and he pounced on the man, taking him by surprise. Punch after punch he attacked the man who could barley get a hit on him before Tony’s hands made their way around his throat. He knew he must look possessed, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“I’m going to steal the light out of your eyes just like you stole the light out of my life.” Tony whispered to the man who was turning an off shade of purple and blue.

“Tony!”

“He was the best thing in my life.” Tony whispered watching the man go unconscious.

“Tony!”

Tony continued to ignore Rhodney. He was too late. They were too late, nothing else mattered anymore. Nothing but this.

“Daddy!” a voice screamed stilling the hands that kept tightening around the man’s throat. A beautiful voice he thought he would never hear again.

“Peter.” Tony whispered glancing up and noticing the boy several yards away. “Peter!” Tony screamed before getting up limping as fast as he could over to the boy.

“Daddy!” Peter screamed running to the man. Running as fast as his little legs could take him until he crashed into the man who fell to his knees holding the boy as tightly as he could.

“Peter” Tony cried again unable to say anything else at the moment, lost in his disbelief. He pulled back slightly before grasping the child firmly in his grip once again. Placing him on his lap and snuggling him into this chest. The boy was covered in black ash, curly chestnut hair reeked of gasoline and sweat, soiled pants yet Tony was overwhelmed with joy.

“Bambino. My baby, My beautiful baby boy. Il mio cuore, la mia anima, la mia vita” Tony whispered into the curls.

“Daddy. I was so scared. Wanted you.” Peter whimpered into the man’s chest, fingers grasping at the man’s shirt seeking comfort from the arc reactor and gentle fingers rubbing up and down his back.

“I know baby. You’re so brave. Daddy has the bravest boy, much braver than daddy is. God kiddo. I love you, I love you so much mio cuore.”

The two sat together crying into each other until the police and ambulance came. Rhodney taking care of the man who was still unconscious as Tony carried Peter to the ambulance. Refusing to let the boy out of his arms. They both sat there, Peter in his lap as the EMTs checked them over. Injuries were minor and Tony would just need to keep his weight off his ankle.

“Sounds good. I have a movie date all weekend.” Tony whispered peppering kisses to the crown of the tiny child in his arms.

An hour later Tony and Peter were at home. Tony helping the boy out of his shirt and jeans as he prepped a shower for the child leaving him in his underwear. Peter acted embarrassed about the mess he had made on the way home from the ambulance, but Tony silenced him with kisses, refusing to allow Peter to be embarrassed;

“I’m going to be right outside this door baby okay? But you call for me if you need anything and I mean anything.” Tony cupped his face rubbing his cheek gently. The inventor refused to be 5 feet away from his child. The small boy nodded and Tony made his way out. Keeping his bathroom door open a crack, unable to shut himself away from the child.

Leaning against the wall the inventor silently cried as he thought about the day. He thanked every God out there that his son was okay. When he finally was able to ask questions he looked at Rhodney and just uttered ‘how.’

Rhodney explained that when he got pushed back he noticed that the man’s attention was on Tony and not him so he quickly go out of the suit and snuck his way into the building as fast as he could. When Peter had received the call Rhodney had just gotten the boy out of the ropes and brought the phone with him so the man wouldn’t suspect anything. Tony shook his head while Rhodney explained muttering “I have a heart conditionyou know. That had to be and will be the worst experience of my life.”

_“I know buddy.” Rhodney said clapping his hand to Tony’s shoulder._

“_I want to thank you…” Tony started but was interrupted by his friend._

_ “No need. You would have done the same if roles were reversed. Plus , that little boy there, that’s my favorite nephew, my only nephew and as his favorite uncle I’ve got to look out for him.” Rhodney smiled causing Tony to smile as well. _

_ “If you want to say sorry to me you can repay the favor by letting me sleep in one of the 10 bedrooms this place has tonight.” Rhodney joked causing Tony to choke out a laugh that was mixed with tears from all the crying. _

Shuttering out an exhale Tony heard the shower turn off and he quickly changed into his own pajamas before lying in his bed. Hearing the bathroom door open more he watched his doe eyed baby scamper across the room in his Captain America pajamas. Hopping into the bed and burrowing himself under the covers and into his fathers side.

Kissing the boy’s head for the millionth time that night. Tony squeezed the boy closer to his side. “JARVIS” Tony whispered.

Knowingly the AI started the beginning of Monsters Inc. on the large flat screen in the master bedroom.

Peter laid his head on Tony’s chest, his little fist curled up in a ball gripping the older man’s t-shirt. His little leg wrapped around Tony’s as his doe eyes stared at the tv glazed over. Tony knew it was only about time until both passed out after the emotional day.

“I love you bambino, more than anything in this world.” Tony whispered in his ear, silently playing with the damp curls.

“More than all the stars in the world?” Peter whispered.

“Way more than that.” Tony replied.

“Well I love you more than all the atoms in the world.” Peter whispered, his voice slurring as he started to slowly drift off from his father’s fingers running through his hair.

“Wow. That’s a lot.” Tony smiled before pressing a kiss to the curls once more to the sleeping boy.

“J?” Tony whispered starting to drift off himself.

“House has all safety features online and is on lock mode.” JARVIS replied knowing what the inventor was asking.

Humming silently Tony whispered “lights” before falling asleep his son pressed closely against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day late but here it is! #3 Delirium. This is post endgame but Tony is alive and Bruce is not professor hulk. Also Steve didn’t end up going back in time.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.

Peter couldn’t sleep. He laid in beds for hours on end staring at the ceiling above him. He could hear the gentle hum from the fan. Sighing he tried to close his eyes but was haunted by the images that appeared. His father being stabbed by  Thanos , his hands slowly deteriorating to dust, his father’s heart stopping , a disturbing silence surrounded by an orange glow .

Gasping Peter sat up quickly, heart racing from the flashbacks that ran through his brain from his time  a month and a half ago . Each time he was on the verge of falling asleep the images seemed to play back making him unable to get any rest. Rolling over he picked up his phone from his night stand, 6:21 am. Groaning he set his head back on his pillow knowing he would have to get up soon, get ready for the day and go back to school.

School a place he once loved but now dreaded.  Yes his friends were snapped so they were still there but everything was so much more different now. Kids who were 11 were now in the same grade as him, new technologies had come out since the snap. Everything was so much more different so he did the only thing he could think of, he withdrew himself from those around him.

No one else went through what he did.  Yes others were snapped, yes people lost loved ones for such a long time but no one understood the pain like Peter did. No one but Dr. Strange but even  then he still didn’t understand. For 5 years Peter was awake in the soul stone. Haunted by the agonizing silence, completely and utterly alone. He searched for days upon days looking for someone else, crying for anyone who could hear him but gave up, sitting there by himself, slowly feel himself go insane.

Once everyone was snapped  back he almost went into shock, he could now see terrain and objects around him could see more than just a never ending plane. Could hear the big grey guy celebrate as he raised his fists in the air towards the strange girl with the antennas. The noise was overwhelming him. For however long Peter sat in absolute silence with nothing but an orange glow surrounding him, now he could hear the chatter of others, the laughs, the wind blowing across the planet, the creaks from the old broken steel. He slowly felt himself trying to bubble out a scream, desperately looking around for his father who he knew would gladly take him in his arms.

Before a  full blown panic set in he felt a hand on his shoulder but he instantly knew it wasn’t the hand he was seeking. “We need to go now everyone. The team needs us, the world needs us. There is no time to explain but the fight of our lives is ahead of us. Five years have gone by and it’s time we finished this.” Strange announced while opening a portal.

The Guardian’s made their way towards the portal, Peter following as his shaky legs moved one foot in front of the other before the hand stopped him.

“I’m sorry.” Strange said looking conflicted like he wasn’t comfortable expressing the apology. “I can’t imagine what that was like for you.”

Peter let out a shaky breath “It was…terrible, but I imagine it was for everyone. The rest of the group got over it fairly quickly so it may take some time but…” Peter whimpered still not feeling whole.

“The rest of the group is fine because they don’t remember it. To them it was like blinking and they were back. The two of us were the only ones who were awake in the stone.” Strange interrupted staring the boy in the eyes, observing him.

“What.. I.. I don’t understand” Peter squeaked. 

“Your powers and senses caused you to be awake the entire time. My magic and relation to the stone and universe made me coherent as well.”

“ So you… you were alone too?” Peter whispered.

Grimacing the doctor looked at the shaken boy in front of him “Not quite. My powers also allow me to gift of meditation… when I realized I meditated which basically placed me in a deep sleep… so I too was unaware of my surrounding.”

Peter felt his gut wrench, once again he was completely alone.  No one but him was awake in the soul stone, no one but him could hear the haunting deafening silence.

Pulled out of his thoughts Strange told him it was time to go and he made his way through the poral, nowhere ready to fight but knew he had to try. And his attempt at trying was shit. Maybe if he tried harder his father wouldn’t of had to make the snap, wouldn’t of had to lose his arm, wouldn’t of had to be rushed to the hospital where Peter found his wife and daughter huddled waiting for him, making him feel more of an outsider as last time he checked his dad and Pepper had just gotten engaged. 

Maybe if he tried harder his dad’s heart wouldn’t have stopped.

Peter was pulled from his thoughts by the light knock on his door. “You up Pete?” He heard his father call.

“Yeah” Peter choked his voice cracking watching as the door started to open causing Peter to get out of bed quick.

His father stood there in the doorway, lips  pursed, and eyes narrowed in concern at the child’s appearance. “No offence kiddo but you look like crap”

Smiling Peter let out a laugh that sounded as fake as ever, internally cringing at his attempt to act normal. “Yeah well we can’t all look as good as you Mr. Sexiest man alive for what the 3 rd time?”

“4 th time actually but that’s  beside the point kiddo, you look like you got no sleep last night.” Brushing the child’s hair back who closed his eyes at the comfort.

“Well I just woke up I probably look more tired than I do, shower should fix it.” Glancing up at his dad who was looking even more worried.

“Come down for breakfast, everyone is waiting on you.” His dad replied pulling the boy into his side as he moved them both towards the door.

Ducking underneath his father’s arm Peter attempted to escape only to be tugged back by the back of his t-shirt.

“But I have to shower” Peter uttered. 

“Nope. Food first. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you distancing and isolating yourself kiddo.” His father  replied back hand now gripping his shoulder tighter.

“ No I’ve just been…”

“Been what?” His father spoke softly, eyes glistening with worry.

“Nothing.” Peter sighed causing his father to let out a deep sigh before kissing his curls and telling him to come on.

_ ‘ Great you’re making him upset which is the last thing he needs.’ _

With his dad being rushed to the hospital, losing an arm and being in physical therapy the last thing he needed was more stressed. It was the reason why he kept his time in the stone to himself. Why burden someone else with his problems?

Sitting at the table he glanced around at everyone gathering. Bruce decided to make an appearance as well as Sam and Bucky the three off at the other end of the table. Pepper was dressed to impress as usual and was sitting with Morgan making sure he ate. Morgan who was the sweetest girl ever who Peter would stare at wondering at what point in his hell while he was screaming for help  was she born. 

Peter had noticed the new pictures around both the lake house and apartment of the family of three. His photos of him growing up were still scattered around but he would look at the new family photos, the one he wasn’t apart of and noticed how happy they were while he was going crazy, screaming and crying every damn day.

He felt empty, a shell of his old self. He wondered if this is what patients felt like after being kept in solitude for days on end. No wonder some went insane, Peter felt insane. Sometimes he still felt like he was still in the stone. That his mind was just making up everything around him and one day he’ll wake up surrounded by the orange glow once again.

“Petey driving to school with me.” A tiny voice chirped drawing Peter out of his thoughts once again. He felt like he was always lost in his mind now. Glancing over he noticed both Morgan, Pepper and his father staring at him, the latter two looking at him with worry. He then noticed that nothing on his plate had been touched while everyone else as finishing up.

“Not today little miss. Petey is going to be spending the day with me.” Tony answered sipping his coffee from his good arm not paying his son any attention who looked at him with wide eyes.

“I can’t! I have school.” Peter replied alarmed. If he didn’t go to school and stayed home then his dad would try and make him sleep, he knew that’s what his dad was trying to do.

“I know your schedule Peter. No room for discussion you’re playing hook.”

Peter, his dad only called him that when he was either angry, terrified or concerned. Peter knew it was the later, maybe a bit of the first.

Peter watched as the group started to disperse around him finally leaving only the father and son in the kitchen.

Standing Tony placed his coffee mug in the sink before looking at his son. 

“Are we going to the lab?” Peter asked shyly already knowing that wasn’t what they were doing. Smiling the father shook his head no before beckoning the boy to come with him.

The two made their way to the living room where blankets and pillows were already spread out. Stopping dead in his tracks Peter tried to back  peddle only to be stopped by the inventor.

“Sit your butt on that couch, we are having a movie marathon and a cuddle session.”

“I really  need.. ”

“To relax? I know which  is why we’re are having a cuddle fest featuring  StarWars .” The man interrupted finishing the child’s sentence knowing that was not what was going to come out.

“Pee. I really need to pee first.” Peter blurted out, causing his dad’s eyes to narrow.

“I know you don’t.”

“You don’t know that. You’re not my body.” Peter replied to his dad’s amused face.

“You have 3 minutes before I open that door and I don’t care what you are doing.” 

“One that is a total invasion of privacy and not cool. 2 that’s fine, I’ll be right back.”

“I mean it!” Peter heard his father call out before he made his way down the hall thinking of what he could do to help his situation.

Making his way into the guest bathroom he splashed some water on his face before looking in the mirror. His eyes then caught the sight of  a orange bottle. Picking it up he noticed it was Steve’s sleeping pills, pills he was using to help him get over nightmares. Pill that could help Peter sleep and get over his nightmares.

Twisting the cap Peter pulled out 4 pills before popping them into his mouth and chasing them down with water from the sink. He knew his metabolism was  faster but he calculated that these could get him at least 5 hours of sleep, helping him get his father off his back. Exiting the  bathroom he found the man lounging on the couch supported by pillows.

“Back with only 40 seconds to spare.” The man smiled patting the spot next to him.

“Told you.” Peter smirked before cuddling into the man, breathing in the expensive cologne and faint smell of motor oil. A distinct smell that is his dad.

Humming his dad smiled before pulling him in tighter and relaxing as the movie started.  Peter could feel himself being slowly lulled to sleep from the noise from the television, noise he now craved, any noise in fact. That with his dad playing with the curls of his hair and the added sleeping pills started to ease him into a feeling of relaxation he hasn’t felt in a while.

Before he completed  drifted he felt his dad press a long kiss to his head, feeling the smile on his dad’s lips.

Alone.

Peter gasped looking around suddenly noticing all he could see  was an orange glow and flat ground that went on for miles in all directions.

“No. No. Please, please bring me back. Bring me back!” Peter screamed, falling to his knees letting out a gut-wrenching cry.

Tony woke up hearing one of his babies screaming, immediately knowing which one it was. Cursing that he  doze off as Peter had somehow rolled off the couch and onto the ground letting out a heart breaking cry.

“Pete. Peter. Peter. Wake up for me baby, you’re just dreaming.” The man called shaking the child’s shoulder which didn’t help wake the child up.

“Wake up for me Petey. Open those  bambi browns for me.” Tony’s voice shaking as he kept hearing his child’s cry.

“No! No! Please, bring me back! Bring me back! I want to go home.” Peter screamed.

“You’re home Peter. You’re home on the couch with me baby.” Tony’s voice trembling with panic. Peter never took this long to wake up.

“Dad! Please! Help me! Dad!” Peter now screamed eyes wide but glazed over.

“FRIDAY!” The man shouted not taking his eyes off his boy. “Get me Bruce!”

Pleads and screamed continued as Tony brushed the child’s hair back still attempting to ‘wake him’ while the child thrashed pupils blown. Screaming for Tony to rescue him while Tony repeatedly told him he was right here.

The elevator dinged  opening the doors to a panicked Bruce and Steve. Bruce going into action shining a light in the screaming child’s eyes.

“What’s wrong with him? Why won’t he wake up?” Tony cried stressed from seeing his son strung out.

“I’m not positive but it looks like he’s suffering from delirium. FRIDAY what’s his temp?”

“ Spiderbaby is registering at 101 degrees” The AI replied

“How did this happen? He didn’t even have a temperate this morning” Tony whispered, tears clinging to his eyes as his boy continued to scream.

“Steve get me a cold cloth!” Bruce shouted to the man who took off in a hurry. “Did he take anything? Tony, did he take anything?”

“I…no. God he barley ate breakfast. Bruce make him stop.” Tony replied, shushing the child. “Shh baby, I am right here.”

“No, no. I don’t want to be alone again. Please! I’ll do anything! Don’t leave me alone.”

“You’re not alone sweetheart. I’m right here, listen to my voice.” Tony pleaded.

“ Da.. Dad. Please. Please don’t leave me.” Peter cried, voice cracking.

“Never baby, never.” Pressing a kiss to the sweaty forehead looking at Bruce, eyes begging to save his child. His attention was stolen when he saw Steve sprint back into the room. 

“Took you long enough!” Tony snapped at the super soldier.

“My container was open.” Steve breathed out holding an orange bottle while passing the cold towel.

“What?” The father  replied back confused at the same time Bruce hissed “Shit.”

“What?” Tony repeated more panicked now.

“They’re his sleeping pills.” Bruce explained reaching in his tool kit. “If Peter took them no wonder he isn’t waking up. The body chemistry between Peter and Steve is drastically different even though they are now similar. Peter is having a reaction to the meds causing him to go into delirium which is why he isn’t waking up.”

“ So what do we do.” The panicked father questioned.

Sighing Bruce rubbed his temples. “Nothing.”

“Nothing? Nothing! You want me to just sit here while my baby  screams in agony?” Tony yelled.

“I won’t be able to wake him up, I…I could call Steven. See if he could put him under.”

“Then do it! Call Harry Potter now!” Tony yelled before turning his attention back to the child. “You’re okay Petey. I am right here, I am not leaving you, you are not alone.”

“I’m sorry” Peter’s voice hoarse from screaming. “I should have snapped, I’ll do it if you bring me back. Please bring me back.”

“_Never_.” Tony whispered harshly. “I never want to hear you say that again. I never want you to think you should have done that.”

“It’s my fault. Please bring me back. I want my dad. I want… I want my family.”

“Shh honey. Shh breath for me. We can get through this, me and you. We’re going to be just fine, we are right here together. It’s just a dream” Tony choked clutching the boy to his chest.

“It’s not a dream.” A voice pulled him away from focusing on the boy. Glancing up he noticed that Steven Strange was now standing in his living room. No doubt teleporting here.

“It’s not a dream. He is reliving the snap, more specifically the stone.” Strange continued staring at the boy studying him.

“I don’t understand.” Tony breathed out feeling so helpless. 

“When Peter was snapped unlike everyone  else he was awake. Lived in the soul stone, alone and in silence the entire time. I only know this  cause I too was in the same boat but put myself into a deep sleep through meditation.” Strange explained.

Tony’s eyes narrowed “_What_?”

“Peter is reliving his isolation and the delirium is causing him probably to go back to that environment.  At the moment he thinks he is back there and alone.”

“You knew all of this and said nothing? I could have helped him. You could have helped him. You son of a bitch!” Tony seethed making his way over to the man before punching him. “Fix him. Fix him now!”

Growling the wizard was about to say some unpleasant things to the father before his attention on the boy once again.

“Please just kill me. Or let me kill myself. I don’t care! I would rather be dead then spend another minute here.” Peter whispered brokenly.

Tony ran back over to his son. “You don’t mean that baby, you and I we are going to fight  this and Harry Potter is going to fix this. We can beat this kiddo.  So don’t you ever say that again, okay?” Tony looked at Strange eyes narrowed silently demanding he do whatever it takes to fix his boy.

“Dad’s dead. All my fault.”

“Right here  bambi . Right here and will be for a while, not leaving you.” Tony whispered.

“My fault. Dead, should have been me.” Peter whispered speech now slurring.

“Never bambino. Never you. You’re perfect baby , my perfect boy.” Tony muttered into his hair shaking his head.

Strange cast a green hue over the boy’s eyes causing him to thrash less to Tony’s relief. 

“Dad. Please. I am so sorry. I’m sorry for everything. My fault. Should have snapped. Should.. shoul. B.. me.” Peter started to slur. His ramblings continuing but incoherently now. No one was able to understand him.

Shushing him until Peter was silent Tony kissed his brow keeping his lips resting gently on the child’s forehead. Mummering words of love and praises to the boy.

“He’s down. He shouldn’t be having any dreams for the next few hours.” Strange replied silently.

“He’ll be okay?” Tony whispered eyes closed resting his check on the child’s head.

“Yes. I can also help his mind by hiding his time in the stone, he’d still remember but it wouldn’t be as… excruciating of a memory for him as I is now. It’s a simple spell if you’ll allow it, it won’t affect anything else.”

Nodding his head yes Strange began to chant a few words before everything went silent once again.

“Is it done?” Tony asked pushing the sweaty hair away from the boy’s eyes.

“Yes.” Strange relied curtly. 

“Good. Now get out.” Tony growled.

“Tony…” Bruce spoke up.

“No. Get him out now. Get him out of my house. He kept information about _my son_ from me. Information that was harming _my boy_ for months, so no he needs to leave before I throw him out of the window.” Tony hissed.

“It’s fine.” Strange replied casting a portal, “Tony I truly am sorry” before leaving.

Silence once again met the penthouse. Picking the boy up Tony carried him back onto the couch settling down next to him, pulling the boy onto his chest. Bruce and Steve taking that moment to silently leave.

Brushing the boy’s hair Tony whispered in his ear “I’ll be here when you wake up. You’ll never be alone again. It’s me and  you kiddo, always. We’re going to beat this together.”


	4. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. I am visiting family which is causing the hold up.
> 
> Shorter than others and I left the ending up to your interpretation so enjoy!

> Peter huffed, wondering why his dad was torturing him. At  first he thought this was cool, fun even but now he wanted to be anywhere else but here. His dad kept telling him he wasn’t old enough to stay home alone which was  definitely a lie since one, Peter was 14 years old and two, he had stayed home alone before in the past. No, he knew the reason he wasn’t allowed to stay home alone was because his dad was paranoid that the rogue Avengers were going to attack him.

Okay, they both knew that was not likely since Cap, Nat and Clint were like family but ever since his dad came back from Siberia he had been on high alert. Peter knew it was because of what the Winter Soldier did to his parents due to his snooping. He also knew his dad was paranoid that the Winter Soldier was going to attack and kill Peter. Peter assured his dad that Bucky and the Winter Solider were two different people and that Bucky was getting help but his dad didn’t want to hear it.

Peter also knew this was now a punishment for lying. His dad was  absolutely furious when he saw him laying on the airstrip in Germany. Completely terrified but furious. Peter had never seen his dad so upset, especially at him. The first two weeks were like walking on eggshells, his dad had taken the super awesome Spiderman suit back and had it under lock and key in the lab. Anytime Peter brought anything remotely close to Spiderman his father would grab his wrist before sending him a dagger glare that would shoot right into Peter’s soul.

So yeah, Peter was defiantly being brought to  all of these campus presentations as a punishment at this point. The first five were fun. They would explore the different campuses even though his dad told him that MIT would be the one. MIT as much as he hated to admit it was his favorite school so far, probably because his dad shared old stories and knew  all of the best places to go. The two spent an entire weekend there laughing about old memories the father shared.

Now Peter was at his least favorite school , Penn State.  Honestly he didn’t ‘hate it’ but he wasn’t really enjoying it. A couple kids glared at him and called him a rich bitch, thankfully his father didn’t hear that because he wouldn’t be able to handle the embarrassment of having him yell at them. He was bored and couldn’t find anything to do, but mostly he was just annoyed he was still being forced to go on these trips.

Rather then spend his Saturday with Ned building Legos he was stuck watching his dad do another presentation on the innovation of technology. He let out another deep sign rolling his eyes catching the stares he was getting from the backstage crew.

‘_Great, they probably think I’m a brat_.’

Hearing the roar from the crowd applauding his dad he watched him take one last bow and wave before walking off stage.

“What’s up  Sourpatch ?” the inventor said in a pouty voice to mock his kids pout, squeezing his round baby cheeks.

Shaking the man off Peter whined “Are you almost done torturing me?”

“Torturing you?” Tony exclaimed letting out a little laugh. “You love science and being with me. This should be a dream  come true  for you.”

Glaring the child rolled his eyes before stomping away. He just wanted to go home, relax in his own space and maybe go to Queens and check out what was happening in the neighborhood. He noticed his father follow him, talking with some of the members before excusing himself to chase after his son.

“When can I go out again?” Peter asked .

“I am not keeping you  captive Peter you can go outside  whenever, however you know I like it when someone is with you especially in a new area. Never know what kind of people are out there.” His father was paranoid of Peter being alone. Years of enemies built not only from Ironman but from Tony Stark himself. Peter had been on the wrong end of some exchanges very seldom but there were threats that still came constantly. Threats his father would not tolerate and put plans in place to avoid them.

“You know what I mean” Peter whined. “When can I go out as  Spiderman .” Whispering the last part.

“No.” the response was curt before walking towards the door knowing his son would follow so there wouldn’t be any ears.

“_Dad_” Peter started to whine catching up to his father who was now walking quickly towards the back exit.

“I said no Peter.” He could hear the anger starting to build in his father’s voice.

“You don’t understand! It’s my job, duty in fact! I need to be out there!”

“Enough! I told you no Peter James Sark. It is not your ‘job’ or ‘duty’ your job is to go to school, hang out with your friends and be a child.” The father seethed pausing at the door. “I will not having you place yourself in harms way.”

“You’ve been doing that my whole life! What’s wrong with being like you  and.. ’

“Because I want you to be better!” The father exclaimed. “I want you to have a better, safer life and I’ll be damned if I let you do this. Understand? This Spiderman act it’s done, over. Capiche?”

Eyes bubbling with t ears of frustration, anger and sorrow the boy glared at his father. “I can help people.” He whispered.

“You can help people without running around in spandex placing yourself in danger. I don’t want to talk about this any longer, we’re going home.” Tony replied placing his iconic sunglasses on his face huffing before placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder “I just want to keep you safe, you  know that right?”

Sighing the boy countered “And I want to keep you and others safe .”

Pursing his  lips the father shook his head, grabbing his wrist before pushing the door open to the loud crowd. Students, faculty and paparazzi surrounding them shouting questions, throwing limbs out trying to get an autograph or touch the duo, cameras flashing. Reaching back Tony grabbed his child’s hand tucking him into his side whispered in his ear “head down, stay close to me.”

This is the part Tony hated about his life, always did. Sometimes this didn’t  happen but  every once in a while,  a crowd surrounded  him and he absolutely loathed  when it happened and Peter was with him. Ever since Peter was born Tony kept him shielded from the camera, protecting the boy. Even now the father did his best to make sure Peter stayed out of the limelight, out of harm’s way.

Pushing their way through the crowd with the help of the security team the duo made their way towards the black SUV. Peter could feel the tight grip from his father on his shoulder as he kept him pressed to his side, pushed slightly behind him. The cameras had always  bother his eyes but now it was becoming unbearable since the bite.

“Almost  there bambino.” He heard his dad whisper to him.

Suddenly Peter felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him. Wide eyes shot up in alarm as to what was making him so anxious. He was still new to his  powers, but he had experienced this feeling before. It’s how he knew to stop the  run away bus, knew that a robbery was about to take place. Head now on a swivel he looked for the danger that was literally screaming at him. Goosebumps appearing on the back of his neck and arms, he knew he had five seconds before something was about to happen.

Peter heard a deep voice yell “fuck the elite” before he pushed his way forward in front of his father, knocking him to the floor. Peter didn’t recall what happened but at the same time he heard a loud clap, the sound of a gun being fired. Screams erupted from around him as people ducked and  started running away in all different directions. He could hear his father’s piercing scream calling his name, as he curled on his side a foot stomping on his arm as people ran over him.

Suddenly he felt an arm curl around him, fingers pulling him out of his fetal position on the ground, fingers he recognized instantly, fingers that had brought him comfort his entire life.

“C’mon Peter. Bambino we have to get up.” His father urged attempting to pull the boy up, noticing the security creating a wall around the father and son. A gasp escaping from the inventor.

Peter could now feel the burning white pain in his abdomen, understood why he was now curled on the cement. He could smell the distinct copper smell and felt a puddle of warm liquid surrounding him. Already knowing what it was he opened his eyes to a crimson puddle starting to expand around him.

“I need help! Someone  get me a damn medic!” Peter could hear his father scream above him. “Easy there Petey, you’re going to be just fine. I’m right here.”

“Where is the damn ambulance?” His father screamed shielding the boy from any other danger that could be around them.

“No medical vehicle is on site, ambulance is seven minutes out.’ Peter heard a voice answer his father. He kept his eyes shut, lips pressed together so he didn’t scream out in pain, not wanting to make his father even more  nervous.

“That’s too late.” The father whispered to himself, Peter only able to hear due to his heightened senses. “Get that damn car over here now!”

Peter felt his body shiver. He had never felt like this before, his body felt like it was surrounded by  ice yet his stomach felt like a fire poker was stabbing him over and over. He didn’t like the feeling. “Dad” he groaned.

“Right here baby. You’re okay. You’re going to be okay, you hear me?” The father replied moving the boy  slightly so he was on his back causing the boy to cry in pain. “Shh I know baby, I know if hurts. You’re being so brave. So brave Petey but we have to move you on your back.”

The father noticed there was no exit wound which meant that the bullet was still in his boy. While the thought made him sick to his  stomach he also knew this mean there was only one source where the blood could escape from. If that source was facing up the blood would slow down which could save his boy’s life and hopefully not make him go into shock.

Ripping the suit jacket off his shoulders he pressed it down on Peter’s abdominal causing the child to cry out in pan. “Shh I know but I promise this will help bambino.” Tony’s eyes filling with eyes hands shaking at the amount of blood pooling around him, Peters blood.

The black SUV pulled up next to them, the doors ripping open. Tucking his  arm’s under the boy’s shoulder and knees he lifted his son up to move him towards the car causing the child to scream out in pain.

Tears were now flowing feely down the father’s face as he moved the boy to lay in the backseat, shifting so he as on his knees still pressing the jacket to down. “Drive!” he demanded wishing now more than ever he had his suit on him. He had left it in the hotel for the first time in his life, thinking he wouldn’t need it. Trying to prove to himself, Peter and Pepper that he didn’t need the Ironman suit. How wrong he was.

Peter could feel the car weaving in and out of traffic. He could hear the sirens which were probably helping them maneuver through the traffic as quickly as they were. He could feel his body going into shock but more importantly he could hear his father’s heart racing.

His father who looked sick to his stomach, eyes beat red from tears, face as white as a sheet murmuring words of comfort which Peter couldn’t tell if they were for Peter, Tony or both.

Moving  a unsteady hand he placed it on top of his father’s who’s hands were desperately trying to control the bleeding. Tony’s face shot up to look Peter in his eyes moving one hand the boy’s hair which was clumped with sweat. “You’re so brave kiddo. You’re going to be just fine.” Tony’s voice breaking from the tears.

Smiling he knew his dad was nervous,  truthfully, he was too but he knew he would be okay. “I know I’m going to be okay dad” he whispered causing a smile to appear on the father’s face, “I’m Spiderman.”

Choking out a laugh or sob, Peter watched his father glance up at the car ceiling. Peter knew his father knew he had enhanced healing now, it was probably what was causing him to still be coherent right now. 

“You’re right  Spiderbaby . You’re going to be just fine. And when this is all  over we are going to go home and I promise you we don’t have to do anymore more campus tours. Not unless you want to.”

Smiling the boy stared up at his dad’s tear stained face, eye’s now starting to glaze over as he felt his body go into more shock. “One minute out” he heard a voice call from the front of the car.

“And I can go out?” Peter smiled , lips white attempting to hold the smile.

“If you stay  awake I promise you can go out bambino. They’ll be rules of course but you can but only if you stay awake for me Peter. Understand, I need those baby browns open.” His father choked out as he watched the boy’s eyes flutter.

“I saved you dad… knew it was… coming. Wanted  to.. save  you” Peter breathed out eyes closed.

The car came to a halt and the backdoor was ripped open . Doctors and nurses flooding to the scene causing Tony to be pushed out of the way.

Peter was moved to a stretcher and into the ER his father rushing towards him, grasping his hand. Holding onto the hand like his life depended on it.

“I’m right here Petey. I love you so much kiddo. I am right here, I promise.” The father said sprinting with the medical team who was pushing him towards the operating room.

Tony was then stopped by two professionals. “I am  sorry Mr. Stark but this is as far as you can go.”

“You don’t  understand.. ” Tony responded shifting his body back and forth trying to get passed the doctors “that’s my  son . He’s hurt and scared and he needs to know I’m with him.”

“I know Mr. Stark and we are going to do everything we can to make sure your son is  okay but this is as far as you go.”

But.. ” Tony breathed out still trying to push his way forward.

A petite brunette made a sudden appearance, young still somewhat new from the looks of it. “Mr. Stark, my name is Kippy. I can stay out here with you if you want. Keep you up to date on your  son.. ”

“Peter” Tony breathed, tears stuck in his eyes as his son was now out of eye  sight .

“Peter… I can make sure you are up to date on Peter’s procedure if you’d like Mr.  Stark” Kippy continued.

“Ton y.” The father choked out.

“Tony. Okay. Tony I am going to let the team know but I will be right back with an update okay?”

Nodding his head, numb to everything around him the inventor’s focus was still on the double doors in front of him. The double doors which blocked him from being with his son.

The doctor, Kippy, nodded her head before making her way through the double doors and back to the medical team. Leaving Tony alone standing by in the middle of the ER. He noticed his hands covered in blood, Peter’s blood. His once white pristine shirt now crimson.

He felt sick, sprinting he made his way outside and threw up in the bushes. Today was supposed to be a normal day. He and Peter sure were on the rocks because of Spiderman but this wasn’t supposed to happen.

Taking a deep  breath he made his way back inside before taking a seat in the corner of the ER room silently saying a prayer to anyone who would listen. Praying that his son would be okay.

‘_Don’t worry dad, I’m Spiderman_’ a voice echoed in his mind.

Praying Tony hoped that Spiderman would be enough to save his son.


	5. Gun point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Ironman 2 in 2011. Peter is 10

“And then that girl came in and saved them from the aliens!” Peter exclaimed raving on about the movie they had just finished at the theater. He had begged his dad to go and take him to see “I am Number Four” as 4 of the popular kids at school got to see it. His dad hesitated as it was PG-13 and he liked to keep Peter away from scary movies.

“I was there kiddo. I was also watching you close your eyes during certain scenes.” His father replied watching his son warily. He had almost left the theater with Peter at a certain point when there was a small torture scene. Nothing was shown but the sounds and images were still  to much for the ten year old so Tony covered his eyes.

“I wasn’t scared! You were the one who was covering my eyes.” Rolling his eyes as they started to make their way out the theater. 

“It’s called preserving your innocence. Now are you sure you want to walk  home.. ” 

“Yes!” Peter interrupted. “Please dad you promised. It’s not that far either, that’s why we came to this theater.”

Pursing his  lips the father nodded before cancelling his call to Happy and placing his phone back in his pocket. Peter was now getting to the age where he wanted to express the little independence he could. In Malibu Tony would let Peter go play outside as much as he wanted. The house was  secure and JARVIS would constantly watch the child to make sure he wouldn’t drown in the pool or get anywhere near the rocky cliffs. However, the duo found themselves in New York this week and Peter was chomping at the bit to explore.

While Peter had been to New York many times in his life this was the first time he would be old enough to really explore what he wanted to see. Every other time he had come was for his dad’s work. The last time he was here the hammer drones came after him and his father wouldn’t let him out of his sight for the rest of the trip. Peter was also a little shaken, so he didn’t put much of a stink up. Now though he was ten years old. Double digits!  So he begged his father to show him around New York which he did. 

So far Peter was having the best day ever. They went to Central Park, explored Chelsea market, walked over the Brooklyn bridge and now had just finished a movie at a complex near his dad’s penthouse. The sun had just set cooling the temperatures down drastically.

“Ok but let me know if you get cold.” Tony said adjusting the hat on Peter’s head.

“Dad it’s only 4 blocks.” Peter laughed rolling his eyes at his dad’s overprotective antics making his way towards the apartment, a hand sneaking  it’s way to hold Peter’s hand.

“Dad I’m ten now” the child whined. “That’s double digits.”

“You know the rules. I don’t care if you are 100 and in the triple digits. You hold my hand when it’s dark or crowded especially in a new place, which guess what we have checked all three of those boxes. No arguments kiddo.”

Narrowing his eyes Peter went back to rambling about the movie as he swung their hands back and forth, tugging his dad’s hand for emphasis when recounting the story. His father laughed, smiling at the boy’s antics.

“Do you think aliens would come after us?” Peter asked his big doe eyes showing concern his lips half chewed.

“No.” Tony replied squeezing the boy’s hand. “And if they do you have no reason to be scared your old man would keep you safe.”

“I’m not scared.” Peter’s voice squeaking as he ducked his head down blushing. Humming the father looked down at his son knowingly. Lately Peter had been trying to prove he was ‘grown’ which mean no longer scared.

“Do you think that one alien is friendly? Thor?” Peter asked.

Sighing Tony pulled them over “Yep, I think he is because he helped some people just like the news showed. Your Aunt Nat was telling me all about him and if he cleared her background check I think it’s safe to say you have nothing to worry about Bambi.” Adjusting the hat over the boy’s curls before honking the boy’s noise.

Giggling the Boy squirmed in his father’s grasp before grabbing his hand once again, Penthouse now in sight. The streets were practically empty as Tony picked this apartment on a quieter section of Manhattan. “ So when we get home it’s off to bed, we have an early day tomorrow.”

“I don’t need  a bedtime.” Peter said confidently. Some of  this kids in his class said they didn’t have bed times which his dad replied was either stupid on the parents end or they were liars.

“ Ehh ” His father called making a noise  similar to a buzzer. “Wrong answer.”

Wind picking up Peter felt his hat fly off his head from a sudden gust. Ripping his hand from his father’s grasp he took 4 steps back to grab it. “Hey!” Tony yelled when he felt the hand leave his.

“My hat fell!” Peter called as if that explained everything, crouching over to pick it up noticing movement out of the corner of his eyes. To his right laid a small alley and Peter saw the small glow of eyes from a man who stumbled his way out onto the same street as Peter, only 2 or 3 feet away.

The man seemed odd to Peter. He didn’t seem aware of anything that was going on. His eyes were glazed over and looked foggy. He kept scratching his hands which were red, some dried blood on them and his arms which weren’t covered by a jacket. Peter thought the guy must have been cold. He also noticed that the man was whispering to himself, Peter could barely understand him, but he caught word like “no one understands. That will show them.”

Unlike his son Tony as on high alert from the new visitor next to his son who was several feet away from him. He could see the  tell tale signs right away, this guy was stung out. Strung out meant paranoid and paranoid meant danger.

“Peter.” His voice was stern, but he knew his son could hear everything he tried to project in the one word. Step away, come over to me now, we are leaving and be careful.

The man must have not noticed he had company and jumped when Tony called for his son. He swung his body around and shakenly took an object out from behind him, an object that Tony would recognize anywhere, a gun.

Dread filled his stomach as Tony  stared down the barrel of gun that was being pointed at him from shaky hands. Thankfully Peter was off to the side and the man did not appear to notice the child, his child who was frozen in fear.

“Woah there. Easy. I mean no harm.” Lifting his hands towards the man to show he meant no harm.

“ Where.. where did you come from?” The man’s voice shaking as he glared at Tony trying to focus his eyes on the figure in front of him.

“Just walking home. Don’t want any trouble okay.” Voice calm under the stress. Tony knew if he showed how stressed he was the man would panic more which wouldn’t be good for anyone.

“Trouble… trouble.. I don’t want trouble.” The man muttered staring at Tony in confusion.

“That’s good. Really good. Neither of us want trouble so let’s just go our separate ways. Yeah?” Tony spoke softly nodding his head slowly at the man to try and persuade him to yes this is a good idea.

“No trouble…yeah.” The man said rubbing his  forehead with the hand which wasn’t holding the gun.

Peter watched his father calm down the strange man, frozen in place. He wanted to run into his father’s  arms but his legs were frozen. His whole body was  quivering and he knew it wasn’t from the cold.

He noticed his father shoot a reassuring look towards him. Peter bit his lip trying to be brave for his dad and giving him a small smile which he thinks turned out to be more of grimace.

“Who sent you. Did they send you?” The man screamed split flying out of his mouth . Peter let out a small scream frightened at the sudden change which caused the man’s attention to now shift towards him. Gun swinging over to aim at Peter who whimpered.

“Where did you come from! They sent you! I know they did!” Waving the gun at the trembling boy, stepping closer towards the boy not moving the gun away.

“Hey! Leave him alone.” Tony called desperate to have that barrel facing anywhere but his child. Shocked by the anger from the father’s voice the man shifted his attention back towards the man still pointing the gun at the child who was closer to him.

“They sent him!” The man cried delirious from his paranoia. 

“Nobody sent any of us, especially him. Look at him he’s a child! Now get that thing away from  him” Tony seethed,  his coolness left as soon as this man pointed a gun at his boy.

Glaring at the father he narrowed his eyes, Tony could see even through his fogginess he was starting to recognize him.

“Tony… Stark?” He questioned. Before Tony could even respond the man shouted “give me your money! I need money to get them away.”

With his hands still in the air he nodded “No problem, I just need you to get that gun away from my b oy.”

“Money first.” The man demanded.

Shaking with rage Tony explained to the man that he had to reach behind to grab his wallet,  still keeping his left hand in the air. Once he had fished it  out he through it towards the man. “Now my son.”

“Watch too.” 

  
“Jesus Chris! Just let my son come over here, can’t you see he’s terrified!”

The man moved his attention back towards the boy whose body was trembling, silent tears streaming down his face still trying to be brave. Cocking his head to the side the man stared at the child harder. “His watch too.”

Peter suddenly remembered his watch which was programmed to read his vitals and had a panic button installed. Crossing his other hand over he pressed the two buttons down for five seconds which would trigger out the alert.

“He’s just a child. Don’t do this to him.” Tony begged focus still on the man and not on his genius boy who was calling for help.

“His watch too or I’ll put a bullet between his eyes.”

“Fuck. Just please, please stop.” Tony shrugged his watch off his arm, the man watching intensely “nothing funny Ironman” the man slurred.

Tossing the watch over to the man as well he looked to Peter  who’s hands were attempting to take the watch off his slender wrist. Unsteady hands attempting to unclip and unsuccessful the first couple of times.

“I said nothing  funny” The man yelled, stepping closer to the boy bringing the gun closer causing Peter to let out a sob.

“Stop! Stop! He’s just scared, Christ he’s just a baby.” Tony cried, tears swelling in his eyes at the sight in front of him, his heart beating out of his chest.

Finally Peter was able to get the watch off and tossed it towards his father’s belongings. “There, everything we have is right there. Now let me get my son, please.” Tony begged.

Glaring at the two the man gave a quick nod causing Peter to run over to his father who quickly pushed the child behind him, shielding him from the oncoming danger. Tony stood his guard, glaring at the man who stumbled towards their belongings. He felt he could now keep a level head, things could be replaced, the precious bundle behind him could not.

Tony could feel a small hand grab the back of his shirt, could feel the small trembling body pressed up against him. Tony then felt a small hand sneak up  to hold his, a hand that ten minutes ago was arguing with him claiming he was too old to hold his dad’s hand.

Peter pressed half his face into his dad’s side and  back, his father still pushing him backwards so he couldn’t see what was happening . He grasped  the calloused hand which he hoped would make him as strong and brave as his father was being. Peter whimpered letting out small sobs.

Tony remained silent, watching the man carefully. While his baby was now behind  him he was still not in the clear. He knew that one sudden shift, one wrong word or if the man heard the slightest noise everything could change. 

The man shifted his attention away from the stolen belongings he was now shoving in his jean pockets and back to the father and son. “Barry says I should let you go” holding up his left hand, looking at the limb like it was  actually talking to him. However, “Danny says I shouldn’t, and that Ironman will come after me” moving his right hand a bit to signify that’s who Danny was, he shifted the gun to make it align to the arc reactor on Tony’s chest.

“I promise no one will come after you. Not if you let us go unharmed.” Tony promised ‘Not unless you harm a hair on my son’s head’ he thought. “Please don’t do this… not in front of my boy.” The father pleaded.

The man looked like he was going back and forth in his head, staring down at his hands like they would help. Tony held his breath, shifting his body so no matter what Peter would not be seen or in line of fire.

“Okay, okay.” The man whispered, building hope in the inventor’s chest . “Danny wins.”

Time moved slowly for Tony as he heard the bang of a gun being fired, heard the thump of something heavy hit the pavement, heard a scream. The worst part about all of it was Tony couldn’t feel any pain which meant… “Peter!” the father cried throwing his body over the child who was curled on the ground, arms hugging his knees.

“Tony!” a voice shouted causing Tony shift his gaze towards that direction. Relief flooded him as he saw the man laying on the ground, breathing but blood pooling from his shoulder and Happy standing behind him gun still pointed at the man. “You okay?”

Nodding  silently he pulled Peter up to his lap, wiping the tears from the baby cheeks. “You okay  bamibino ? Did he hurt you?” Tony’s voice harsh as he cupped both hands on the boy’s cheeks. Peter cried shaking his head no before throwing his hands around his dad’s neck, burrowing his face in the man’s neck as he sobbed.

“Shhh il mio prezioso ragazzo” Tony cooed, lifting the two up, Peter wrapping his legs around his dad’s waist. “I love you so much baby, you’re okay. I’m right here.” Walking by Happy he noticed the police were now arriving as he made his way into the backseat of the car. He kept Peter in his lap who still had his face buried in his neck.

The next couple minutes went by in a blur. Tony cooed and shushed the crying boy in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down the boy’s back to provide comfort. Even when Peter’s sobs quieted to little  sniffles he continued the motion laying his head on the brown curls, inhaling the honey scent. Once they arrived back at the apartment Tony continued to carry the child up to the penthouse, walking them into Peter’s room. 

Gently placing the boy on the bed, grabbing his pajamas from the drawer next to him. Kneeling on the ground he brushed the boy’s hair back hesitating before speaking “I have to go make a phone call  real quick, but can you get in your pajamas and I’ll be back in 3 minutes tops to tuck you in?” Angry at himself for having to leave his boy . Peter gave a small sniffle before nodding to which Tony replied with a kiss to his temple before stepping into his room down the hall a bit to talk to the primary officer.

After providing all the information he could he ended the call sighing before he turned around and noticed the wide  brown glossy eyes looking at him. “Come here baby.”

Scampering over Peter jumped into his  fathers arms who moved them over towards his bed. The man leaned back to rest his upper half on the headboard and pillows tucking Peter into his side who laid his head next to the arc reactor.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” a tiny voice whispered.

“Course baby.” Tony replied dropping another kiss to the boy’s crown.

Silence met the apartment while both were deep in thought, finding comfort in one another. “I wasn’t very brave daddy.”

Pushing the boy back slightly the father frowned, “are you kidding?  Yes you were kiddo, you absolutely were.”

“Not as brave as you though. I just wanted to run to you and hold you hand and be in your arms. Guess I’m not grown  cause I was ‘ fraid .” Peter muttered against his father’s chest.

Stroking the boy’s  hair the father sat in the silence for awhile before whispering “I was scared too baby. So scared. You know what? It’s okay to be scared. Grown ups get scared all the time bambino. I  was.. I was terrified baby. Even just thinking about you in that…” voice breaking. “I love you so much kiddo. Don’t even be ashamed for being afraid.”

Closing his eyes Peter felt comforted by the strong arms around him, the scent of his father’s cologne and gentle heartbeat. “Then I guess I was a little afraid during the movie.”

Laughing the father pressed a lingering kiss to the boy’s forehead. They would be just fine.


	6. Dragged Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Ironman 1. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts:)

Peter had always disliked Obadiah, ever since he was a baby. As a baby he used to get fussy and cry when the man was near him. Tony thought it was because the man didn’t like children. When he was a toddler the boy would hide behind Tony’s leg whenever the man entered a room. Peter would act shy and barely talk to the man which Tony always thought was odd as Peter was a chatty outgoing boy.

Tony didn’t think much on it since Obie didn’t like children and the father wanted to distance his son from his mentor. When Tony was made aware of Peter Obie had tired to convince him to ‘get rid of it.’ Livid Tony refused, becoming even more enraged when he brought the little bundle home and Obie once again told him he had to give him up, for the good of the company.

The father refused, Peter was the best thing in his life. Peter made him a better man and he was now proud of who he was, everything he did was for Peter. He loved, cherished and trusted Peter whole heartedly unlike everyone else in his life, which is why he should have listened to him.

Tony should have listened to his little boy when he said “Obie is scary” or “Don’t like him daddy.” Should have listened when the boy would run into another room when the man stopped over or buried himself into his father to seek comfort.

“Boy needs to toughen up Tony. You’re raising a wimp.” Obie would state when he noticed the child’s behavior glaring at the child. That about as much as Obie could state before Tony would go off on the man.

Now it was too late. Tony was too late. He should have listened.

For the past couple of days Tony was starting to get fed up with Obie. The man was making deals behind his back, making executive orders that only he should be making, making more snide remarks amongst the million other things he was doing. 

Tony was starting to feel suspicious, so he started to look in to him. As much as he hated to ask Pepper he needed her assistance and had asked her to go into his office at the headquarters and retrieve a file for him. The file contained information he needed, information he hoped he would be wrong about but needed to be sure.

While Pepper was at the headquarters with the instructions to leave, call him and come back to the mansion immediately, Tony started to shut things down for the night.

He had finished tinkering the new products in the lab as well as some new updates to his suit. Made lasagna for dinner, his mother’s recipe, ate dinner with Peter, gave him a bath, read him a story and had just finished tucking him in.

Tonight’s story was goodnight moon, Peter’s favorite which Tony would sometimes have to read five times a week. The boy had been snuggled up in his new big boy bed with his stuffed bear in his arms which was named fluffer, how that name came to be Tony had no idea. The bear was from Tony when the boy was born. The bear had similar tight curls like his son and had the same hair color. When the two were pressed together it was the most adorable sight.

After whispering an “I love you, sweet dreams” and planting a kiss to the unconscious brow Tony made his way out the door, leaving it cracked open a bit. Tony stood by the door watching the boy’s back move up and down from the quiet breaths, a small sniffle every once in a while. Lips pursed making his cheeks look chubbier where is long baby eye lashes rested. One arm wrapped around fluffer and the other curled up in a fist near his mouth. ‘Perfect’ Tony thought. The only word he could describe Peter as is Perfect.

Now the man was sitting on the couch after pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Peter had been sleeping soundly for over an hour and Tony was expecting Pepper to call and come over any minute. Sighing he moved his way towards the couch, glancing at his phone quick to see no missed calls. Debating he shook his head before finding her contact name about to press call when he felt his heart stop.

Dropping the glass Tony hear the shatter echo around the house after landing on the hard wood floor. Why couldn’t he breathe? He couldn’t move either. Was he having a heart attack? Did the sharpenal finally reach his chest?

“Breathe.” He heard a deep voice from behind “Easy, easy. You remember this one, right?” Obie continued making his way in front of Tony who was still frozen in place, now realizing why he couldn’t move.

“It’s a shame the government didn’t approve it. There’s so many applications for causing short-term paralysis.”

A weapon the Tony had also shut down in the board meeting. He didn’t think it was ideal, didn’t want it to be weaponized. Even before Afghanistan he had been trying to move away from the weapon business, he wanted to set a good example for Peter. ‘Peter!’ eyes now wide thinking of what was happening to him with his son just up the stairs.

“When I ordered the hit on you, I was worried that I was killing the golden goose. But you see, it was just fate that you survived that. You had one last golden goose to give. Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you?” Obie questioned as he moved a brief case in front of him and made his way towards his chest

“Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb.” Obie’s hand now crawling towards Tony’s chest who no matter how hard he tried couldn’t move away. “Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?”

Losing his breath Tony let out a small gasp as he saw Obie remove the arc reactor from his chest, now holding it in his hands. “Oh, it's beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony.This is your legacy.”

No it’s not, Tony thought. That isn’t my legacy my legacy is…

“Daddy?” a small voice called from up the stairs.

Tony’s eyes wide in fear, looking at Obadiah silently pleading him. ‘Don’t touch him.’

“Daddy?” the voice called again only closer this time, a brown head could now be seen poking it’s way down the stairs, fluffer secured in both arms. 

A malicious grin appeared on Obie’s face before he turned his attention towards the child who was making his way down the stairs, holding the railing in one hand and his bear now in the other.

‘Please don’t! Obie, please don’t do this. I beg you.’ Tony tried to scream.

“Hey there Pete.” Obie called in a soothing voice, waving his hand over while crouching low.

Stopping Peter bit his lip and tried to look at his father who was being blocked by Obie’s body. “What’s wrong with my daddy?” Peter’s voice trembling as he tried to peek over.

“He’s not feeling too well.”

“Is it his nightlight?” Peter whispered doe eye’s worrisome as he made little steps closer to his dad.

Scuffing silently Obie refrained from rolling his eyes, “yeah bud, you can come take a closer look it’s okay.”

Peter scurried his little legs over as quickly as he could letting out a gasp “Daddy!”

Tony’s face was now deathly white, lips on the verge of turning blue. His eye’s wide as he stared at his baby’s traumatized face, a couple tears escaping. Focusing his attention back up to Obadiah he pleaded with him.

“Where’s his nightlight? Daddy needs his nightlight! Suppose to keep us safe.” Peter called out, moving his little hands to Tony’s chest “don’t worry daddy I’ll help you” the boy tried to comfort, attempting to climb on his lap only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Squeezing the boy’s shoulder tightly he yelped causing him to try and steer away only to find himself unsuccessful.

“Sorry kiddo but your dad is dying.” Obie said coldly, eyes still fixed on Tony who was crying openly now, silent tears streaming down his face.

“No!” Peter screamed spinning around and knocking little fists into Obie’s legs and stomach. “Daddy’s not dying!”

Grabbing the little brat’s hands he squeezed them harshly earning another cry from the boy who tried to get away but was unsuccessful.

“Get over here.” Obie snarled trying to wrangle the child. Dodging the arms trying to capture him Peter bit on of the hands that grabbed him roughly.

“Son of a….” screaming holding his hand in shock before glaring at the child and backhanding him hard across the face earning a cry. Peter fell to the floor landing on the shards of glass from the split orange juice, crying, curled to the floor a red hand print on his cheek. 

Tony saw red. He was seething, he could feel the rage boiling inside him. Unfortunately he was still paralyzed the only indicator of his anger was his wide eyes and flair nostrils.

“Daddy” Peter whimpered his voice trembling as he rubbed his cheek, tiny cuts on his head and hands. Sighing Obie grabbed the boy’s upper arm pulling him harshly towards him. “Daddy” Obie sneered “doesn’t want to help you Peter.”

Tony tried to scream that it wasn’t true. Wanted to scream that he was going to rip Obadiah piece by piece for hurting his boy.

“You know Tony, I told you years ago that you should have just gotten rid of the kid from the beginning. You just don’t listen, you never had.” Obie signed tightening his grasp on the boy and moving one hand to hold the boy by the neck.

“Now I have to kill a child and that’s on you.”

Tony’s stomach dropped, he felt his heart physically stop beating. ‘No no no, please god no.” Tony tried to utter but still no movement came.

“You know, when I was going to kill you off I had a plan to either drop the kid off the cliff in your backyard or leave him in the middle of the woods and see how long he could last. God forbid James or Pepper step in and try to care for him I would have to ship him off to a board school only for him to suffer the same fate that you are now.”

This couldn’t be happening. Tony tried to move his hands, wanting nothing more to wrap them around the throat of the man who was doing the same to his child.

“Now, I get the option of how to kill him. Maybe I’ll throw him off the cliff, or watch the light leave his eyes as I choke him out, or maybe I’ll just drop him in the ocean. You know how to swim right Pete?” Obie teased to the crying boy.

Letting out a shaking sob the boy cried. Peter had recently had a scare in the ocean which made him terrified of the water at the moment. Thinking about having to go back in especially without his daddy was frightening.

Tony was petrified. He could hear his breathing coming in shallow and he knew it wasn’t because of the arc reactor. While that was a factor what was causing his respiratory issues was the fact that he could lose his son.

His beautiful innocent perfect boy. A boy who was kind, smart, funny and completely innocent who was now facing death because of his father. 

‘Please don’t do this. Please don’t hurt my boy.’ Tony tried to beg, communicating with his eyes at the man who was smirking at him.

“You know what, since I am a fair man I’ll let daddy make the choice.” Obie smirked squeezing Peter. “If daddy can tell you to stay or even if he moves his hands I’ll let you stay here Pete. If he doesn’t well…” Obie trailed off laughing slightly at the father’s distressed look.

Peter stared at his father, his vision blurry from the tears in his eyes. He held onto Fluffer tightly hoping his daddy would stop Obie. Hoped his daddy was okay, he had never seen his daddy so still, silent. Never saw him looking so sick, Peter didn’t like it.

Minutes went buy and Tony urged his body to move. Tears flooding out of his eyes as he pushed himself to move his mouth, hands, fingers anything. ‘Please. I’m begging. Please don’t hurt my baby. Peter I love you so so much.’

A small smile appeared on Obie’s face, watching Tony completely powerless was the best feeling. “Sorry Pete, seems that your dad doesn’t care about you. Doesn’t want you to stay.”

‘That’s not true!’ Tony’s screamed internally. ‘I love you so much baby. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Peter.’

Glancing at his watch quick Obie smirked “time to go. We are going to make a bang, too bad you had to involve Pepper in this, I always liked her.”

Peter squirmed trying to escape the man’s clutches only to be slapped once again knocking him to dizzy. Roughly he was grabbed by his stomach being carried by one of Obie’s arms, the other holding a briefcase.

“Daddy! Please! Daddy I don’t want to go! Daddy help! Daddy!” Peter screamed trying to squirm away but it was no use. The last thing he saw before leaving his home was his dad still staring at him with wide eyes, face white, lips blue and fluffer laying on the ground shards of glass surrounding him.

Tony watched as his baby was dragged out the door screaming for him. He felt completely powerless, worthless. The image not leaving his mind of his son screaming for help. The echoes of Peter’s cries ingrained in his mind.

‘Daddy please!’ repeated in his mind. 

Tony felt like hours went by before he could wiggle his fingers. Curling them into a fist he willed himself to find the strength to make his way down to the lab, knowing that was his only chance as that’s where the spare arc reactor was.

Thinking of the brown doe eyed boy who captured his heart. Who helped him in his lab, snuggled him on the couch while watching Disney movies, told him jokes, crawled into his bed when he was scared saying his dad would keep him safe… his perfect boy who made him strong. Who made him better.

‘Daddy! he heard the voice repeat again.

He found his strength.


	7. Tear Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistake. That’s all he kept hearing for the rest of the day. He would hear it as kids would look at him in the hallway, whispering to their friends. He would see the teachers give him pity glances. Kept hearing Flash teasing him the whole day while telling anyone around who would listen. 
> 
> The worst part about it, he wasn’t the first and he had heard it from many people, people he never even met or knew. ‘Mistake’ wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry I had a hectic past couple of months. Happy New Years everyone! Hope it’s a great one.
> 
> This chapter deals with: pregnancy and the discussion of abortion.

Mistake. That’s all he kept hearing for the rest of the day. He would hear it as kids would look at him in the hallway, whispering to their friends. He would see the teachers give him pity glances. Kept hearing Flash teasing him the whole day while telling anyone around who would listen. The worst part about it, he wasn’t the first and he had heard it from many people, people he never even met or knew. ‘Mistake’ wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last.

It all started in Gym, fifth period of the day right after lunch. Today they wouldn’t be doing any physical activity, instead the group of 11- and 12-year old’s made their way to the stands where their health and gym teach would be teaching them about “Sex Education.” His entire 6th grade class would be joining for this discussion. 

On one hand he was happy that he wouldn’t have to participate in gym today. Being the shortest, with glasses and asthma with absolutely no athleticism what so ever this was a godsend. On the other hand, it was also mortifying. Some of the kids in his class were starting to grow and change a bit. Mostly the girls but him and Ned paid no attention to them, he still couldn’t stop blushing and stuttering when they said anything to them. The boys were much worst. Some of the guys started growing taller, losing their baby fat and getting some muscle. Peter wanted to emphasize the some. Some guys were also showing their new armpit hair in the locker room. The worst however is how guys now started talking about who was… bigger.

Peter actively avoided the locker room. Changed as quickly as he could and left. He didn’t want to hear what the boys in his class kept saying, and he certainly didn’t want to hear them make fun of him. Peter who was still 5 inches shorter than everyone in his class. Peter who wore large glasses, carried an inhaler, still had a small stutter and still had his baby face and chubby cheeks. No, he was completely fine avoiding all of that, except he always was the brunt of the joke. He had been bullied since he started middle school, he had always been teased too from the boys early on.

Sighing Peter made his way to the stands, wishing that Ned was at school today and not home with the flu. Peter made his way to the middle of the stands, attempting to blend in and continue reading his book on Star Wars. He couldn’t concentrate from the giggles surrounding him. 

‘Do you think we’ll see pictures of them’ girls would whisper. 

“My older brother has had sex plenty of times, I know all about it.” Some kid bragged.

“I heard girls have a 60% chance of dying cause they lose blood or something crazy.” One guy whispered.

Shutting his book, Peter silently thanked whoever was up there that the teachers were making their way in to start.

“Hey Penis!” Flash whispered harshly. “Penis!” He continued as Peter kept ignoring him. Peter had earned the nickname after Flash stole the towel away from him when he refused to discuss the differences between the guys. Flash then pointed at him as he attempted to hide himself and stuttered that he didn’t want to talk about ‘Penis’s.” Since then the name has stuck.

“Pe…pee.Pennis” Flash stutter, laughing with his friends.

“What!” Peter whispered harshly, eyes narrowed.

“Think they’ll talk about cases like you who remain a baby and never actually turn into a man.” Flash teased, voice cracking halfway through.

“Think they’ll talk about how your voice is all messed up.” Peter bit back, shocking himself for defending himself.

Narrowing his eyes, Flash and his posse glared before saying “you’re dead.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter turned his attention to the front. He had asked his dad when we was going to be grown and why nothing was happening to him. His father laughed lightly before telling him he is still on the young side and may not hit puberty until 14 or 15. Which was years away! His father then tried to console him telling him not everyone goes through puberty early, that some kids in his class were in the same boat as he was.

‘Not the ones that matter’ Peter thought bitterly.

When he asked his father when he did his father sighed saying it doesn’t matter which means early. His father would always change the subject by saying he is glad and it is one less worry he has to have and that Peter is still his ‘baby boy’ a term Peter loathed at times, especially on days like today when Flash would remind him he was a baby.

“Alright, alright everyone. Quiet down.” Mr. Kobar yelled getting the attention of the class. Mr. Kobar was their gym teacher who Peter didn’t really like. He was a big muscular guy who was only nice to the kids who were good at sports. He was also a harsh man who was a little brutal. He once forced Peter to run the beep test even though he forgot his inhaler, which resulted in him going into an asthma attack, his dad had gone ballistic at the school. He also got the feeling that Mr. Kobar wasn’t a big fan of his dad.

“Today we are learning about sex. Now I know that some of you have already started going through these changes which is why we want to talk about this now rather than later. Don’t want any mistakes to happen down your life.” Mr. Kobar continued. “Now who hear knows where baby’s come from?”

“I don’t know ask Penis.” He heard Flash whisper to his friends who giggled.

“No one. Well it’s not the stork and it’s not when mommy and daddy love each other” he mimicked. “Sex is between two or more people often to either reproduce or for pleasure. Now I am not supposed to tell you that it can be a source of pleasure or stress relief but I want you to leave here educated. Now in order to make a baby you need sperm and an egg. Sperm from the boys and an egg from the ladies.”

Mr. Kobar continued to go on into details which Peter tried to black out for. He could feel how hot his face was as he bit his lip, tapped his feet and made paws from his hands to help hide his nervous hands. He just didn’t understand why they had to talk about this now. Sure he thought some people were cute but he wasn’t anywhere near ready to do anything that Mr. Kobar was talking about.

“Now I cannot stress the importance of contraception’s. There are many forms out there and are crucial in order to not ending your life.” Mr. Kobar emphasized.

Sally Jones a quiet girl who Peter liked raised her hand “Excuse me sir, but how would sex end your life?” 

“Haven’t you ever seen Mean Girls Sally? You can die.” Brittany her friend emphasized causing the class to chuckle.

Mr Kobar let out a laugh as well “while there is a chance of dying it’s very slim. I was talking more about you could end up with a disease or an unwanted pregnancy.”

Flash’s hand shot up “sir what’s an unwanted pregnancy. I mean I get that it’s an unwanted baby but how do they come to be.” His eye’s gleaming.

“Well, some people end up having sex which accidently results in a child. This could be a stranger or even parents.”

“What happens if it’s strangers.” Flash asked, cutting his teacher off.

“Same thing that happens if it is someone’s parents. May decide to keep the child may not, but we won’t go into details. All I want to stress is that a baby, especially an unwanted baby can ruin your life. There is a lot that goes in to taking care of a child which is why a lot of people consider abortion. It also causes stress on the relationship if there is one and not just on the individual.”

“And if you keep it, do people regret it?” Flash asked.

“Some babies parents regret. A lot are abandoned or go into the system. Some stay with the parents but are never loved.

“You mean like Penis? I mean Peter? My dad told me that he was a mistake.” Flash yelled.

Peter’s heart stopped. The entire room got quiet and everyone was looking at him, even his teacher.

“Well…” Mr. Koblar started not quiet sure how to handle the situation.

“It’s true! My dad said it and there was a bunch of papers about it, See!” Flash said holding up his stupid iPhone that his dad got him this past Christmas.

Students starting murmuring to themselves. Some with phones started pulling them out to look it up.

“Oh my god! It does say that.” One girl whispered shoving the phone in her friends face.

“Holy shit. Ironman didn’t even want his kid.”

“Imagine being the unwanted kid of Ironman”

“No wonder he became a superhero, he is probably trying to get away”

Peter squeezed his eyes tight. As much as he loved his dad for being a superhero it was also a sore subject as he was terrified that he would die. Peter also couldn’t handle the whispers and glances. He had heard the term before, a couple of times when he was little. He heard it from Mr. Stane when they still lived in California. He heard it from people when his dad and he would walk in public once or twice. His father had once given him to Happy and talked to the people. He couldn’t ever hear what it was but when his father came back he was deadly silent and enraged. 

“Alright, settle down. Peter I am sure you were just more of a… miscalculation.” Mr. Kobar said giving a fake smile, but Peter could see through it. He also wasn’t an idiot. His teacher thought he was a mistake too.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Peter couldn’t pay attention in any of his classes. His eyes had been blurry all day and it wasn’t from his eyesight. He had been on the verge of tears all day. The teasing, the glances the whispers, all he wanted to do was go home. Today was Thursday and all he wanted to do was lay in bed until Monday and just hope Ned was better. There was absolutely no way he was coming to school tomorrow.

“Oh Penis, always knew no one wanted you.” Flash mocked walking up behind him.

“That’s not true.” Peter whispered, lip bit as he stared at the crack in the floor.

“Yeah it is. Now everyone knows. God what’s it like to grow up with someone who doesn’t and never will love you.” Flash sneered.

“That’s not true! My dad does love me!”

“Oh yeah? Then why were him and that whore of your mom hanging outside an abortion clinic? Can’t even die can you Penis?”

Peter’s lip started to wobble. All of the emotions from the day starting to erupt, tears now clinging to his lids, tears that Flash could now see.

Smiling Flash continued “but you wouldn’t even know the real truth huh? Your mom didn’t stick around did she? She knew immediately that you were a burden, unwanted. I don’t blame her, if I were her I would have tried to get rid of you too. Poor Penis… best part is your dad didn’t even want anything to do with you either. That’s the reason you came in with the fake name “Peter Parker” right?”

The emotions kept building. Peter was always shielded from the camera. His dad didn’t want him in the spotlight and for people to recognize him in public. When he started school he changed his school name to “Peter Parker” to have him be a normal kid. Right? His dad didn’t do it because he was ashamed… right?

“You know I am right. You stupid mistake.” Flash sneered pushing Peter back into the lockers causing Peter to finally let go of his emotions and let out a sob.

Tears poured down his face and he couldn’t stop crying, barely able to catch his breath.

“Cry you dumb baby. Aww guys he is crying because he knows that he was never supposed to be here in the first place. Crying cause he finally realized we were right, you are just a stupid, pathetic, unwanted mistake who know one likes and no one will ever like.” Flash continued to shove Peter against the locker. With one final push Flash whispered “mistake” harshly before walking away with his friends, all of whom laughed.

Peter glanced around and saw that no one else was in the hall. School had let out and he knew that Happy was waiting outside for him. Running to the bathroom quick he glanced in the mirror to see his face red, tear stains marking it, snot running down his nose and his eyes blood shot. Washing his face quick he noticed that his appearance didn’t really change. He was also still crying and his breath was shaking from all the sobs.

Knowing he couldn’t stay here long or else Happy would come in he made his way out the door, throwing his hood over his head. He kept his glance down and the tears continued to fall, his only concern was controlling his breathing before he got in the car otherwise Happy would know immediately.

Finding the black car in it’s usual spot out front he made his way in ignoring Happy who was standing outside and quickly slid in to the back tucking his knees to his chest, keep his glance down and towards the window.

“Oh hey kid! Rude that you don’t even say he anymore.” Happy grumbled as he slammed his door closed before starting the car. “Excuse me your highness. You going to say hi?”

“Hi” Peter mumbled.

“You okay?” Happy asked turning around to try and get a glance at the boy.

“Fine”

“You sure? Usually I can’t get you to stop talking?”

“Headache” Peter replied. It was the only thing he could think.

Humming Happy turned around and pulled away from the school. Based off his tone Peter knew he didn’t believe him, luckily Happy didn’t question anymore.

Once the car was parked in the garage Peter ran to the elevator not waiting for Happy before closing the door and heading up. He prayed he wouldn’t run into anyone. Rushing out of the door he made his way through the living room and kitchen quickly before heading towards his room.

Slamming the door he asked JARVIS to turn the blinds all the way down so it was pitch black. Burying his head in his pillow he let out some more cries before later turning to grab his computer. Opening a new window he wiped his tears before typing in “Peter Stark”

Nothing too bad appeared at first. Mostly pictures of him with his dad, a lot of which was him being placed or held in a different angle so paparazzi couldn’t see his face. Not seeing anything about him as a baby he typed “Peter Parker 2001.”

Numerous articles popped up, none looked that great.

“Playboy to Parent. How one night led to the end of an era for Tony Stark”

“From Dolce and Drinks to Diapers and Daycare. One night one mistake.”

“Captured! Parents seen at clinic. Parents claim it was a mistake, learn more about who the mysterious lady is.”

Clicking on the link an older video clip popped up of several newscasters.

“Spotted this morning was Mr. Tony Stark and his new mysterious lady who everyone is talking about. Mr. Stark seems to have impregnated this woman, both of whom are now facing the consequences.” A red headed lady spoke.

“That’s right Barbra, I have insider information that states that the two met at a party early March and were seen going home together. The source also claims that both parties say it was a mistake.” A blonde woman replied.

“Tony Stark has had numerous pregnancy scares throughout his career I am sure. Unlucky for him this one turned out to be true.” 

“So what. The guy made a mistake, and people are in uproar about it.” Another newscaster added. “He’s taking care of it.”

“You mean killing the baby? The two were spotted outside a notorious abortion clinic.”

“That’s their choice! Please can you really see Tony Stark with a kid?”

“No.. but”

“Exactly, no. The guy isn’t cut out to be a father, and he knows it. Honestly, he is doing the kid a favor. Imagine growing up knowing that your father never wanted you.”

“Some claim that Howard Stark never wanted kids.” One newscaster alluded.

“Exactly, and look how Tony turned out. I am not pro or anti-abortion but c’mon are you really telling me that Tony Stark isn’t regretting this night, that he won’t be for the rest of his life. The guy is just trying to make sure this huge mistake doesn’t turn into something larger.”

Slamming the laptop closed Peter pushed it to the floor not able to hear anymore. The tears came once more and now wouldn’t stop. It was true. Both of his parents didn’t want him. Then how was he still here? Questioned kept crossing his mind, did his father love him, did he look at Peter and think of him as a regret. These unanswered questions kept coming and going until Peter cried himself to sleep.

Peter woke up to calloused hands tangled in his curls. Hands that gently worked through the knots while massaging his scalp. He leaned closer to the hands and let out a soft moan, waking up slowly.

“Hey buddy.” He heard a soft whisper.

“Dad?” he croaked, throat dry from crying earlier.

“Yeah Pete, it’s me. Happy said you weren’t feeling well.”

Peter turned his head to look at the man and could see the concern in his eyes. Biting his lip the boy nodded his head.

Sighing the father moved his thumb to brush the boy’s cheek. “What’s up with the tears kiddo? I can tell that you were crying.”

“I..I..just..my head hurt a lot and I was in a lot of pain.” Peter mumbled rubbing his cheek closer to his father’s thumb and hand.

Caressing the boy’s cheek Tony hummed, “you should have come to me or let JARVIS know and I would have made it better.”

Getting his father’s attention was the last thing Peter wanted to do. Peter already ruined his life apparently, the last thing he needed to do was take his father away from his work more than he already has. “Didn’t want to bother you.”

“Hey.” Tony whispered, “you could never. It’s my job to make sure you’re okay, capiche?”

Peter sighed thinking, ‘I already have bothered you. My entire existence has been a bother to you apparently. You never even wanted me.’

“Capiche?” Tony repeated ducking his head down to look his son in his eyes. He knew it wasn’t just a headache and he would figure out what was bothering him.

“Capiche” Peter mumbled.

“What was that? Couldn’t hear you kiddo?” Tony teased moving his fingers to the boy’s side as he started to tickle the child.

“Da…Dad! Dad! I” Peter laughed attempting to squirm away. “I said.. I said. Capiche! Stop! Dad! Da..da..daddd!” Peter giggled.

Smirking the man pulled away brushing the boy’s hair back “C’mon dinner’s ready.”

“Do I have to go?” Peter asked biting his lip.

“Yes, non-negotiable. Chop chop, chow time.” Tony said clapping his hands as he lead his son down the hall to the kitchen.

Peter sighed, even thought his dad cheered him up for a second, he still felt awful and didn’t want to be near him. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, not be a bother to anyone. Glancing at the table he noticed that Pepper and Uncle Rhodney were sitting at the high-top table.

“There’s my favorite nephew!” Rhodney yelled.

“He’s your only nephew.” His father responded, rolling his eyes as they made their way to the table.

‘Only nephew because dad didn’t want to have kids but he got stuck with me.’ Peter’s thoughts reminded him.

“Still, how was school today? Learn anything new?” his uncle asked.

“Good. Yeah.” Peter muttered. ‘Learned that my parent’s didn’t even want me and I am actually the result of a mistake.’

“Peter.” His father warned, tone telling him that he shouldn’t be rude to his uncle.

‘Great, now I am really bothering him. Can’t do anything right.’

“Happy said you weren’t feeling well. Sorry sweetie.” Pepper smiled. However Peter saw the look his father gave to Pepper and his Uncle. He knew the adults knew it wasn’t just a headache. ‘This is why I didn’t want to come down. They shouldn’t have to be concerned about me.’

The group settled in to dinner having mindless conversation that Peter didn’t partake in. Peter sat there trying to be invisible, lost in his thoughts, the image of his parents at the clinic, the papers and the reporters.

“Well, I heard about what happened in Texas. I’m sure you’re working on trying to cover up that mistake Honeybear.” His father smirked.

“Charming Tony. I take the time out of my day to have dinner with you and you bring up the last thing I want to talk about.” His Uncle replied back dryly.

“You made a mistake?” Peter exclaimed, now engaged in the conversation to the adult’s surprise.

“Yes, however it’s nothing monumental. Your father here is just trying to get a rise out of me but it won’t work cause all I have to do is bring up all his past mistakes.” His uncle smiled.

Peter felt his stomach drop. ‘Past mistakes’ he was grouped into that. He felt nauseous but the dark thoughts wouldn’t leave.

“Dad’s made mistakes before?” Peter gulped, stomach in knots.

His Uncle laughed, even Pepper was trying to hide a smile. “Loads!”

“I resent that!” Tony exclaimed.

“It’s true! Your mistake ratio to mine has to be what 40 to 1?” His uncle smirked.

“Maybe 25 to 1 but I am doing pretty good now.” Tony rebuttaled.

“Sure Tones, sure.”

“What’s the worst mistake you ever made dad?” Peter asked, his fists were tight under the table. He just needed to know, needed his dad to say it.

“You don’t need to know that buddy.” Tony smirked while attempting to mess up Peter’s hair.

“Yes I do!” Peter said ducking away from his father’s grip, eyes wide. He could feel the emotions starting to build up, ready to erupt at any moment again.

“What’s this all about kiddo? You really don’t need to know.” Concern now filling his father’s voice.

“Yes I do.” Peter repeated, voice now trembling and getting louder now.

“Did you make a mistake sweetie? Is that what this is all about?” Pepper asked reaching her hand across to comfort the child which Peter withdrew his hand from. He didn’t deserve comfort.

“No!”

“Pete, buddy it’s okay to make mistakes.” His father replied in his soft comforting voice.

“I didn’t make a mistake! I just want dad to tell me his and I know why he won’t!” Peter yelled, tears now clinging to his eyes. He could hear all three adults trying to get him to settle down, attempting to calm him but they still wouldn’t tell him.

“Just admit it.” Peter choked out.

“What buddy?” His father asked still trying to reach out and comfort his son who would push away and back away from the table.

“Admit that it’s me! Admit that I am your biggest mistake. I already know it’s true. You don’t need to hide it anymore. I know you never wanted me and all I am is one giant burden and mistake.” Peter cried, tears now flowing and his voice cracking from his sobs.

All three adults in the room froze, staring at the child wide eyed. His father’s face was frozen, mouth ajar and all the color lost from the olive skin. His father’s mouth opened and closed before he uttered out “Pete..”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me! I won’t try and bother you anymore!” Peter interrupted before sprinting away back to his room and jumping on his bed. Burying his face in his pillow once again Peter let out a mix of screams and sobs into the pillow. The sounds were high and animalistic, but he couldn’t stop. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there for until he heard his bedroom door open.

“Baby...” he heard the drained whisper from his father who started to approach him. 

Peter had frozen the second he heard the door open and only got more tense as he heard his father walk over until the man was sitting on his bed close to Peter’s chest and head. He felt a hand fall on his back and rub open and down which caused Peter to sob harder.

“I..I’m sorry!” Peter spit out tears pouring down now as he looked up at his father.

“Shh just relax sweetheart” his father replied, settling against the headboard and bringing his son to his chest.

Peter tried to fight against the man but was too weak. He continued to choke out ‘sorry, no, mistake and sorry again’ none of his words making sense to the man holding him who’s heart was breaking.

Tony continued to hold Peter to his chest, rubbing his back and rocking him gently as the boy continued to sob into his neck. “Shhh baby just calm down. I’m right here kiddo, just breathe for me. Shh”

Finally after what felt like hours Peter’s sobs diminished to only small hiccups. Laying on his father he could feel his father’s deep breaths in and out which he mimicked before looking up at the man. “I’m sorry”

“None of that Petey Pie.” His father replied giving him a sad smile while wiping the tears from his cheek, still holding the child close to him.

“I didn’t..” Peter trailed off.

“Didn’t what?” the man asked quietly, still rubbing small circles on the child’s back.

“Didn’t mean to bring it up I guess.” Peter questioned, not sure what he wanted now.

“I’m glad you did Bambi, and I want to talk about it okay?” Tony sighed. “Why would you ever think that huh?”

Swallowing Peter tensed up before saying “cause it’s true” only to feel his father tense up and tighten his hold.

“According to who?” the man’s voice now deeper, the voice Peter only heard when he was talking business.

‘Everyone’ Peter thought.

“We learned it at school today.” Peter muttered, half his face buried in his father’s chest. He could feel his father tense up, a tell tale sign he was about to start interjecting so Peter knew he had to explain himself.

“It’s just.. we were in gym today and they made us learn about all that growing up stuff and Ned was out sick. I didn’t want to but it was mandatory from the school so I had to and it was gross. Then Mr. Kobar started talking about how babies are made and how there are unwanted babies and that it is one of the biggest mistakes a person could make. Then Flash said I was in front of the whole school and everyone found out and started talking about me, even the teachers dad! And I tried to say it wasn’t true but it was cause Flash told me I wasn’t even supposed to be here in the first place. So when I went home I looked it up and I saw all the articles that said it was your biggest mistake and that I was supposed to die cause you and my mom were hanging at some clinic.” Peter rambled, emotions going haywire.

“And it’s fine I guess. The news people said you never even wanted to become a dad and..”

“Stop.” Tony cut him off causing Peter to close his mouth immediately.

“Do you really believe that?” His father asked, voice very serious.

“Well.. no.. maybe. I guess? After I saw the…”

“Peter, bambino. When has the news ever been right about anything about me and my personal life? That’s why I tell you to stay away.”

“Unless you were trying to hide the truth from me.” Peter muttered. Suddenly he felt a pull and he was sitting upright looking his father in the face.

“Never. All those news articles, all those people. They’re wrong.” His father replied deadly serious. “Were you a surprise? Sure. A mistake thought, never.”

“Not like there is a difference.”

“So the surprise birthday breakfast in bed I got and surprise birthday party from you and everyone, that was a mistake?”

“No! I just meant those were a good surprise!” Peter argued.

“So were you baby.” Tony replied, cocking his head to the side giving a small smile to the boy.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I am really not.” Tony sighed. “You know how people don’t always react the way you want them to when you surprise them?”

“No.” Peter mumbled playing with the buttons on his father’s shirt.

“Remember how Pepper reacted when I surprised her with the giant bunny for Christmas?”

“She didn’t like it, but then you got her a new one after we moved and she started to like it.”

“Right, well that’s how your mother reacted to you when we found out at first. She was scared, nervous, upset but she was also excited kiddo. She was those mixed emotions because me and your mom didn’t know each other too well.” Tony explained.

“What about the clinic that they found you at?” Peter asked.

“Your mother was going there and I met her there, I wanted to be there to discuss all the options with her. The media just had their heart set on one story. Just because a place performs certain procedures doesn’t mean that’s all they do.”

Nodding Peter paused before asking “how did you react?” This was the one he was nervous for.

“Terrified. I wasn’t a good guy back then buddy and the news was right about one thing, with the way I was acting back then I wasn’t fit to be a father but you know what?”

“What?” Peter asked nervously.

“I was also excited and overwhelmed with joy. I had been alone for so long and there you are and I just couldn’t let you go. Your mother and I worked together and it was the best decision we ever made. When I first heard your heartbeat in your momma I lost it.” The man paused closing his eye’s overwhelmed by the emotions rushing back from remembering the soft ‘woosh woosh’.

“It was the best thing I’ve ever heard, and when you were born. God. When I first saw you I finally realized what love really is. I knew the moment I saw you and your brown bambi eyes and tuff of hair that you were and will continue to be the greatest thing I have ever made.” Tony continued, stroking the child’s curls.

Peter looked at his father listening to his story. “So you don’t regret me?”

Laughing lightly Tony replied “Bambino I have regretted a lot in life but you will never be one of them.” Kissing the honey scented curls.

The two sat in silence before Peter asked “can I stay home from school tomorrow?”

“Peter…”

“Please dad. Please. I just want to avoid all of them until Ned is back and I just want to be with you.” The boy begged.

“Sure Petey, we can have a movies, lab and pizza day.”

“Dad?” Turning to sit up to glance at his father.

“Yeah kiddo?” 

“What is your biggest mistake?”

Smiling slightly the man responded “trusting people that I shouldn’t have and ever placing you in any harm’s way.”

Smiling the boy responded, “mine was listening to Flash today.”

“One, I am going to give that little shit and your teacher hell come Monday. Two, you think you’re a mistake because we got ‘forced’ with you? Imagine being Flash’s parents who got stuck with him. And three, that is so not your biggest mistake mister, c’mon.”

“Fine… it was probably saying that Hawkeye was my favorite superhero and lying to him cause lying is bad.”

“Better.” His father smirked.

Smiling Peter continued “cause we all know it’s Thor who’s the best.”

“Why you little…” Appalled the man grabbed his son before throwing him farther into the middle of the bed before tickling him.

“Dad!” Peter screamed with laughter trying to squirm away.

“No way are you getting out of this one kiddo! Betrayed by my own son, you’re in for a world of hurt. Only way I’m letting up is if you honestly tell me I’m the best.” The man responded, holding back a smile at his squirming son.

At that moment the two of them knew that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for ready! Let me know what you think, reviews make my day!


End file.
